A Royal Fall
by Phoenix of Starlight
Summary: A couple of odd things have been going on at the Varia headquarters, and Bel seems to be the only one who wants to know exactly what's happening. Could there be supernatural beings lurking about? 5th in the 'A Royal-' series. B26, 6918, XS.
1. Chapter 1: Cold Flashes

A Royal Fall Chapter One

Hello, new fans! And, of course my loyal readers, welcome BACK!

ALL RIGHT! This is the FIFTH out of SIX in the A ROYAL series. If you haven't read the series, you may be confused by references to the earlier fanfictions. The correct order is... (A Royal...)

Meeting, Winter, Spring, Summer, and this one is Fall. The last one will be A Royal End, coming out after this fanfiction...

I'll be giving a little background to the plotline here. If you read ALL of A Royal Summer, you know what's going on here already, but you don't have everything yet...

Again, background.

* * *

><p>A week before Fran's return to the past...<p>

Mammon stepped over to the keypad and punched in 'B2669182759XS,' disabling the spirit wall that had been put up. "There's no point in having it up," he told the Rain guardian beside him, "May as well just disable it, right?"

"Yeah, may as well," Squalo agreed, "Hell, we should just get rid of the system..."

* * *

><p>Rasiel sighed, holding his head in a hand as he rested. "Ugh," he groaned. "This is no position for a king."<p>

He stood up, and brushed himself off, glaring daggers at the building ahead. "I'll get you for this... my shadow of a little brother. Not only did your stupid little brat friend play me for a fool, but your idiot boss... gah! I'll kill you!"

The man shook his fist angrily in the air, shouting multiple curses at the building itself. After exhausting himself, he growled, "Oh, screw it." Things just weren't going his way. After a life of being pampered, this prince was getting the life- or death, as it was- of a loser. It infuriated him.

Jil leaned against a tree and made a minor snarling noise, before saying, "I'm going to ruin you."

* * *

><p>A week later...<p>

"Bel-senpaaaai," Fran whined, "Haven't you had enough ice cream yet? I'm bored."

Belphegor shook his head, shoveling in another clump of ice cream into his mouth. "Sorry Froggy," he said in a muffled voice, "I'm not gonna stop until I've cleaned this whole thing out!"

"Is this about boss again?" Fran asked, "I told you. He's not obliged to give you whatever he has for his own birthday. Seriously."

"Squalo got cake though!" Bel complained.

"Senpai. Get over it," Fran sighed, patting the prince's head. "Fish-face happens to be Xanxus's girlfriend and all that crap, now get up before you have a heart attack."

Bel sighed, putting a lid on the ice cream container, and muttered, "Only because it was Froggy's orders."

Fran smiled, and hugged Bel after the ice cream had been put back in the freezer. "Senpai," he began, "I'll do better than Squalo did for Xanxus, come your birthday."

Bel grinned. "Thanks, Froggy."

The two left the dining room in search of better entertainment. "Wanna go outside?" Bel asked. "It's nice out there."

"Like you would know," Fran snorted, "You haven't taken your eyes off of me since I got back here."

"You never showed the prince your new moves," Bel giggled. "Can't he at least get that?"

Fran shook his head. "No way. But I didn't tell you about the time that I broke my ankle. Wanna hear about that?"

"Nah," Bel said, "I don't want to hear about how you just loved having Lussuria all over you like a mother hen."

"Whatever," Fran muttered. Suddenly, the illusionist felt a burst of cold air, and he was temporarily stunned, hugging himself as he shuddered. "... Ugh... senpai... did you... did you feel that?" Fran asked, looking back up at the prince. Bel shook his head.

"Is Froggy okay?" he asked. Fran nodded.

"Yeah... yeah, I'm fine."

"... Okay," the prince replied uncertainly. His kouhai had suddenly clutched himself and shuddered like he'd been hit by a blizzard-cold blast of wind. What was fine about that?

"Come on," Fran said, tugging on Bel's arm. "Let's head out."

Bel nodded, and followed the other for a short distance, occasionally looking over his shoulder. What was up with that sense of foreboding?

* * *

><p>"Hey, boss," Squalo said, hastily combing through his hair. "You're a year older."<p>

"Don't remind me again," Xanxus grumbled, buttoning up his shirt. "I'm just a year closer to dying."

"Don't think like that," the Rain guardian told his boss, "Think of it as being... uhhh..."

"Heh. You can't find a reason for it to be good either, can you, Squalo?" Xanxus laughed, walking over. Squalo glared at him.

"You're another year closer to retirement," he suggested. The Sky rolled his eyes.

"Squalo. We're Mafioso. There is no retirement. Unless you count death itself."

The silverette groaned, and placed a hand on his boss's shoulder. "Come on, boss. You aren't alone. I'm getting older, too, you know."

Xanxus held back his smile and said, "Yeah, but at least I still look good."

Everyone who was still in the Varia headquarters heard a loud scream that echoed for a few minutes after it had ended.

* * *

><p>Bel ran outside and began stabbing fallen leaves, while Fran simply paused to enjoy the welcoming autumn air. The Mist sighed, outstretching his hand just as a blown leaf landed on it. "It IS nice out here," he commented, looking up. He frowned. "Of course, it looks like there'll be rain any minute."<p>

The prince looked up at Fran and grinned. "Get over here, Froggy~," he sang, gesturing the younger man over. Fran smiled and hopped down the stairs and over to his senpai. He was just about to go and hug the prince when another unusually cold blast of air pierced right through his chest. The illusionist froze. He felt like he'd been stabbed with an icicle. Something was trying to get to him. It was similar to an experience, long ago, when he was lost in a snowy forest with nothing but Belphegor's mink...

"You're spacing, Froggy," Bel said in a somewhat sad voice. "Right before hugging the prince."

Fran blushed lightly, and came forward, wrapping his arms around the Storm guardian. "Sorry senpai... had another little blast of cold air."

"Shishishi. Froggy's having cold flashes. He's getting old."

"Senpai, you're thinking of hot flashes. And that's definitely not it," Fran protested, "and that's a chick thing."

"Ushishi! Whatever~!" Bel hummed, hugging his kouhai tightly. He WAS worried about the 'cold flashes' Fran was going through- they seemed odd. And Fran's body language told the prince that the most recent one had been like a cold knife through his heart.

The prince had killed enough people in that way to know.

That night...

Bel slipped out of bed and snuck out of the room, leaving his kouhai peacefully asleep. He walked down the halls to Mammon's room, where he gave a small knock. A tentacle slid out from beneath the door, and Bel stabbed it, which resulted in a pained groan from inside the room. "Monta, it's me," Bel hissed, "No need to get squiddy."

The door opened, and Bel walked in, to find the Acrobaleno sitting at a desk, multiple tentacles extended from beneath his cloak so that he could multitask. He was typing, writing, reading and turning pages while getting more books and reports from the shelves, and putting other books and reports back ON the shelves.

"What are you doing?" Bel asked, stepping aside so that a tentacle could close the door.

"Same thing I always do. Research," Mammon replied.

"Oh," Bel replied awkwardly. "... Any time to talk?"

"Belphegor, also known as Prince the Ripper," Mammon said, "Of royal heritage. Killed his brother at the age of ten, and slaughtered the rest of his family in their sleep, before he was recruited by the Varia, private assassination squad of the Vongola. Regardless of his background, the former prince followed Xanxus without question, just as all the others had. He committed countless murders with an unrelenting lust for blood, unstoppable by anyone. Until about three years ago, when he met Fran, an assassin trained by the infamous Mukuro Rokudo. Although Fran wasn't even close to the prince's ideal, they fell in love and trusted each other almost right from the beginning. They have already gone through many hardships, and their relationship continues to progress. Last updated on October third, xxxx."

Mammon turned, folding his hands and placing them in his lap. "What do you need to talk about?"

"Uhh... what do you know about random gusts of cold wind?" Bel asked, taking a seat on Mammon's bed. The illusionist saved whatever he had been working on, and typed in keywords in a search bar. He opened a file.

"Report One, made by Superbia Squalo, Rain guardian of the Varia, in the absence of Mammon/Viper, who has been dead for three months. 'There's been a lot of strange occurences since the death of Verde, who died four months ago. Although it pains me to cut us off from one of our most knowledgeable members, a dead Mammon is of no use to us, and we are now installing a Spirit Wall to keep any dead idiots from infiltrating the HQ.'"

"Satisfied?" Mammon asked, "I'm busy, you know."

"Wait, Monta," Bel complained, "Are you saying that Fran's experience could be ghosts?"

"Could be," Mammon replied, "We uninstalled the Spirit Wall just last week. No need now, all the Arcobaleno are alive, and almost anyone else doesn't matter. We could just exorcise them or something."

"Really?"

"No, not really," the Arcobaleno laughed, "Bel, please. What being is left to hang around?"

Bel felt a sort of lump form in his throat. "I... don't know," he answered. "What is left?"

"Pfft. No one other than the Millefiore," Mammon sighed, starting to flip through another book. "Please, Bel. We already killed them. They can't touch us anymore."

"Okay...," Bel sighed, then backing out of the room as a tentacle approached.

"If you would please, Bel, leave me to my work...," Mammon sighed.

The door was slammed behind the prince as he exited, and he frowned.

What could be done if no one cared?

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>REVIEW OR BE BITTEN TO DEATH! XD Who likes my plot? Be honest!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Confusion

A Royal Fall Chapter Two

Ahhh... Sometimes... I just feel like writing...

* * *

><p>"Hey, you..."<p>

Fran sat up, and looked around. Belphegor was in front of him, but it looked like a younger version of the prince. His hair was short and straight, and he was also small, and thin. Adorable.

"Senpai?" Fran questioned, but he couldn't seem to make sound.

"Heh. What are YOU doing here?"

Fran turned around, then backed out of the way. There were now TWO little Belphegors, both staring at each other, and grinning.

"You're asking me? I belong here!"

"Ushishi, no you don't."

"You fake, get out of here."

"YOU get out of here, imitation prince!"

Fran watched, mortified, as the two rushed at each other, knives in their hands, and began attacking each other. Blood was spilt, flesh torn, bodies mangled.

And Fran's heart was crushed.

Why would Belphegor destroy himself? What was going on?

"Shishishi," coughed one, "Damn you... stay away from my lover."

"Shishishishishi... what lover? Not that little brat?"

"That's the one."

"I don't love him. Why would I?"

"Shishishi... I said stay away from him!"

"Never!"

Blood painted the area red, and Fran felt sick.

What the hell was happening?

"Froggy... Froggy..."

"Senpai!"

"Froggy!"

Fran opened his eyes. "Earthquake?" he wondered aloud as he was shaken.

"Ugh. You're finally awake."

Fran flopped over and saw Belphegor, then sighed. "I hate dreams like that," he stated aloud, before hugging the prince. "Ahh, I'm glad that WAS a dream..."

"What's wrong, Froggy? You were tossing and turning, kept calling out my name...," Bel murmured. Fran blushed lightly, then looked away.

"Just a nightmare," he grumbled, sitting up. "You know. A stupid one."

"Shishi," Bel snorted, before pulling the kouhai to his feet. "Let's go eat breakfast! The gaylord is gonna make us some good stuff!"

"Uncool," Fran grunted, rubbing his eyes. "Let me get changed first."

Bel gave a small salute and turned around, then took off his shirt. Fran watched for a moment, wondering what was up with the prince that made him so happy. It was a bit creepy.

"Shesheshe, you're in for it, Fran..."

Fran did a double take, then said in an edged voice, "Did you say something, senpai?"

"Shishi. Yeah, I said stop daydreaming. I'll bet you're watching my body because I'm so hot, but please. Just get changed."

The kouhai arched a brow, then shook his head to clear it. 'Just my imagination,' he thought, starting to change.

After getting dressed into their Varia uniforms, the couple headed out for breakfast.

"Senpai," Fran spoke up, "I want to know more about someone."

"Hmm?"

"That idiot brother of yours."

"... Uhhh... what's with the sudden intrest in that fake?" Bel said, running his fingers over the blade of one of his knives.

"Was he the vengeful type? Easily angered? Not exactly the responsible older brother?"

"Fran, I DON'T want to talk about him," Bel murmured, hanging his head slightly. Every time he thought of his brother, he always thought about that special day...

_"Happy Birthday, Rasiel and Belphegor!" cheered the palace, everyone applauding. Bel grinned widely and looked at his brother._

_"Hear that? The commoners are celebrating."_

_"Yeah, they are," Rasiel agreed, "... they said my name first."_

_"Doesn't mean anything," Bel snickered. "We're ten now. Not much longer until the king will be determined."_  
><em>"Bel, no matter what happens, I want you to know...," Rasiel trailed, looking into his brother's eyes. "I don't want to take the throne will a dead brother."<em>

_"Me neither," Bel said, "That would give me a bad reputation."_

_"We'll never kill each other."_

_"Nope."_

Bel frowned. 'That promise didn't last, of course. Within the next three weeks, Belphegor had slaughtered his brother. And what angered the prince the most, was that it had all been futile.

"I'm sorry, senpai," Fran sighed. "I shouldn't press about someone who's so... important to you."

Bel shook his head. "That was nothing. He's not important to me. I just... don't want to talk about him."

"He was a sasquatch anyway. Really hairy," Fran said with a small smile. Bel nodded.

"Totally."

Bel kicked down the door to the dining hall, and Fran rolled his eyes, following the prince in. The two took their seats, and it was a matter of time before Lussuria appeared.

"Hello, you two! Good morning!" he gushed.

"Morning, Luss," Fran said, yawning. "What's up?"

"I'm making pancakes!" he announced proudly. Fran blinked a couple of times.

'Alright, now everyone's too happy. What the hell?' he thought, 'it's so creepy. If fish-face skips in here throwing flower petals, I'm gonna puke.'

"VOI!"

"Oh, fish-face is here," Fran sighed. "Bummer. I thought he died in his sleep."

Squalo marched into the room with his typical proud aura, and screamed something about going on a fishing trip. Fran looked at him with the deadpan. "Why?" he asked flatly.

"Boss says I've been stressed lately," Squalo claimed, "So I'm gonna go fishing and kick back for a bit to relax."

"Come back with a steakfish," Bel requested. Fran poked his shoulder.

"Don't make references to other stories, senpai, no one will get it."

"Huh?"

"Nothing," Fran sighed. He looked up at Lussuria. "Poached eggs for me."

"Hai, hai~. And for you, Bel-chan?"

"You know what I want," the prince replied, scratching his name into the table with his knife.

"Right, strawberry ice-cream with four cherries, right?"

"You know it."

"Yeah," Lussuria sighed, leaving for the kitchen. Fran poked Bel's gut.

"You're gonna get chubby if you keep eating ice cream every morning," he informed the blonde.

"Was I chubby in the future?"

"You're future self ate healthier, and he was STILL chubby."

"Seriously?"

"Nah, you're still hot," Fran admitted. "But whatever."

The prince grinned and kicked his feet up onto the table, leaning back. "The prince loves his life."

"I love your life too," the illusionist said. Suddenly, a rather foul smell alerted the Mist to Levi's presence. "Eww, take a shower, Levi!" Fran said, "Just because you got back from a mission doesn't mean you can waltz back in here smelling like a turd!"

"Fran-chan's right," Lussuria said, pinching his nose and setting Bel's ice cream breakfast on the table. "Go shower, Levi-chan."

Levi grumbled something about Lussuria's nose and walked back out of the room. Bel grinned widely. "Ice cream!" he said, pointing at the dish.

"Yay, senpai can identify foods," Fran snickered as his plate was set in front of him. "Thanks, Luss."

"You're absolutely welcome, dear Fran-chan," Lussuria said, smiling as he went back into the kitchen. Fran stuffed his face with eggs.

"I'm never going to regret joining the Varia," he commented, swallowing. "This is always the best. Great cooking, constant laughs, and, of course, my dear prince whom I will never leave. Love you, senpai."

"Shesheshe. Fran, you idiot."

Fran looked back at Bel, hurt. "Senpai?"

"What?" Bel asked, visibly confused.

"Well, what was that for?" Fran asked, standing, his face a little red. "I try to be romantic, but you don't have to shoot me down like that..."

"What do you mean, Froggy, I said I love you too!" Bel said, also standing. "What gives?"

Fran remained silent, sitting back down. "No... it's nothing...," he murmured.

'What's going on?' he wondered. 'I can hardly think straight...!'

Bel watched Fran's expression and blinked slowly, going into a deep thought as well.

Something was definitely wrong.

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>I'm going to try to write longer chapters! Please review~!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Finding a Vessel

A Royal Fall Chapter Three

Wow! Looks like you people are getting really excited about this one!

But don't think this fic will settle everything... there's one more after this...

* * *

><p>Later that day...<p>

"Alright, Bel, you're going back to your home town... they've asked for you themselves," Xanxus said, placing a file on the desk and pushing it forward with his index finger.

"Ugh. No Froggy?" Bel asked. The boss shook his head.

"At least the Mist brat won't be getting himself in another scrap."

"Hey," Fran protested. "Don't start treating me like a helpless little girl. *cough* Again."

"Yeah, Froggy's been to the FUTURE!" Bel said, pointing at the kouhai.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter," Xanxus growled, "Bel. You leave tonight."

Bel took the files and strutted out of the room with a 'rebellious teenager' air, while Fran followed him like that teenager's chihuahua. Xanxus glared after them, scratching his nails into his desk, and singeing it with his flames. "It's not my imagination," he snarled, "they're growing weaker by the minute."

"Shesheshe," Rasiel laughed silently, "It would seem that... I've got something to encase my soul... a vessel, perhaps... Xanxus, you brought my downfall, and you will bring me back... Usheshesheshe!"

Xanxus suddenly clutched his forehead. "Gah- What the hell... I must've had too much to drink last night... Squalo was right..."

"Shesheshe. You can think that, Xanxus... but it's really me, trying to pierce into your mind. You're tough, but very, very breakable."

'It's getting worse,' the boss thought. He took a pistol from his coat, and clutched it in his hand, then pointed up, and...

BANG.

"DAMN SCUM!"

... used Squalo's pain relief method.

Rasiel doubled over with exaustion as the lights flickered and went out. "Owww," he whined, clutching his head. 'Man, he's... strong,' the phantom thought, leaning aganist a wall. He silently panted, looking at the boss. Xanxus was breathing deeply, and he set his pistol on the table, then leaned back in his chair.

"That was one hell of an annoying hangover."

Rasiel snorted and left the room, going to seek a better vessel. One that wouldn't backfire so easily. He wandered into the kitchen, where he saw Levi. 'He looks tough. Not very sightly, but tough. ... Kind of like Orgelt,' the dead prince thought.

"Bossu, why do you hate me so?"

Rasiel winced. 'Maybe I should move on,' he wondered, 'No, no, I can't miss any chance, no matter how... ah-hem... filthy.'

The prince stepped forth, and reluctantly tried to penetrate Levi's thoughts. As he worked, the Lightning began to get more and more agitated, until he stood up, shouting, "I'M ALWAYS WITH YOU, BOSS!"

"Pfft. He's a LOT like Orgelt," Rasiel muttered, working harder. 'Ahh, this must be what they mean when they say someone's thick-headed. Shesheshe- ah-'

Before he even knew it, Rasiel had been completely blocked out. The ghost stamped his foot on the ground and moved on. He passed over Lussuria, knowing that he couldn't even bring himself to try. Upon seeing Mammon, he decided that he'd need a... well... fully GROWN target.

"Gah. I know Bel will notice, and I don't have the heart to possess the little guy- he's my target in the first place. Who else is there...?"

Rasiel stopped, then broke into a wide grin. "The shark. Of course."

The prince headed out, and, being a ghost, he could track the Rain guardian with ease. He slowly walked up to the pond, snickering gently as he walked over to the Rain guardian, who was asleep, a fishing pole in his hand.  
>"A sleeping target. This will be like taking candy from a baby," he announced.<p>

"Nng- boss...," Squalo murmured, his face scrunched up with pain.

"Shesheshe. Only a little more will penetrate your sleeping mind."

Bel stuffed six more knives into one of his pockets, dark clouds forming over his head. "I don't want to go without you, Froggy," he mumbled.

"I don't want you to leave, either, but it's okay," Fran said, "It's not like we can be together all the time... and, as the English say, 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder.'"

"I don't even know what that's supposed to mean," Bel growled. "Froggy, I'm Italian."

"Whatever," Fran muttered, before placing something in the prince's hand. "Take this with you to your homeland, and bury it somewhere special to you."

Bel looked at the item in his hand, and grinned. "What's this?"

"You know what it is," Fran said, blushing lightly, "I don't need it anymore, but I want to know that I let the memory die in a good place."

"Shishishi! All right, Froggy. I'll bury it, but I'll be laughing while I do."

"Be my guest."

It was the first first Mist ring that Mukuro gave Fran.

Squalo walked back into the Varia headquarters with a sigh of defeat. Fran was leaning against the wall. "Did you get that steakfish for senpai?"

"Steakfish?" Squalo repeated, "Oh- no, I didn't."

Fran gave the Rain guardian a bit of an odd look, before saying, "All righty then. I'm going to go... get... dinner..."

Squalo followed as the Mist guardian started to walk off, and said, "Vooi, Fran."

The illusionist looked back, then flinched as the shark grabbed his shoulders. "Hey, fish-face, what are you-"

Fran's lips were sealed by the other, and the illusionist immediately began to struggle. The shark closed his eyes and blushed as he moved against Fran, holding the body uncomfortably close to himself. Fran wriggled in the strong grip, trying as hard as he could to push away. But before he even pushed the swordsman back a little, he backed up. Squalo smirked and placed a finger over his lips.

"Shhh. You don't want Bel to find about this little incident, right?" he whispered, "Don't worry, Fran. I won't say a word to anyone."

With that, the silverette headed out, leaving Fran flushed and confused. The illusionist stepped back and slumped down into the couch, a hand over his mouth. 'What the hell? What was that?'

"Stupid fish-face," Fran sighed.

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>I know it's HORRIBLY short! But do not fear. My cliffy's are always short. And, I will be writing moar on SATURDAY! And I will make sure that the next chapter is... PLOTFUL. Ta-ta now! Reviews, puh-leaase.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: The Old and the New

A Royal Fall Chapter Four

Wee! I did the first cliffy of the fanfic!

And now I'm going to write a superduper uberly awesome chapter!

Ganbarimasu!

* * *

><p>Morning...<p>

Belphegor sighed as he pulled up to the castle grounds, and parked at the edge of the boundary. Stepping out of the car, he observed the royal building, and closed the door behind him. "Shishishi," he giggled. "I'm home."

The prince walked along the regal looking stone path, gazing around the area, a sort of nostalgic feeling overcoming him. Hardly anything had changed, aside from the occasional unsightly tree stump, and the golden, dying grass that rose up a couple feet in some places. The prince grinned, stopping and turning off of the path. He was going to find a couple of things before entering the castle. Just because it was official business didn't mean he couldn't enjoy himself, right?

As he hummed to himself, the blonde made way through the field, looking around for the place where he'd bury Fran's ring. He smiled as he found it. The grasses were cleared away, leaving a small flower patch on the ground. Bel knelt down, and began to dig a little hole beneath the single white rosebush. It was one he had planted as a child, right above his older brother's grave.

Granted, it did seem a little... morbid. But Belphegor wasn't one to be sensitive to such fine details. After all, this place WAS very, very special to him.

The place where Rasiel had supposedly been dead and buried for good.

Bel carefully snapped a rose off, and set the ring in the center of it. Closing the petals around the memory, Bel set it in the small ditch and covered it, laughing softly.

"It's official," he giggled, "Froggy's all mine. None of him belongs to Rokudo. Ushishishishi."

"Belphegor!"

The prince stood, brushing off his hands, and looked over his shoulder. A woman was standing there, about his age, and looking infititely joyful to see him.

Creepy.

"Do I know you?" Bel asked, cocking his head with confusion. "I don't remember."

"Oh, of course you don't," the woman- or should it be 'girl'?- said. "After all, we only met at your ten years birthday party."

"Shishi, you probably met my idiot brother, not me," Bel replied, taking a couple steps away from his brother's grave and towards the person. "After all," the prince said, "he was the one who was to become king. Not me."

"Oh, but I just KNOW I met you," she said, "Oh- my name is Eleanor. Princess Eleanor."

Bel's grin slowly sank. "Princess, hm?" he said. "I haven't met any princesses."

She giggled to herself, and blushed lightly. "What, couldn't you tell? Anyway, aren't you going to claim the throne, now that your back? Prince Belphegor, we need you. I need you."

Bel blinked a couple times as she got closer.

"We were meant for each other, Bel. Your parents introduced me to you, saying that we should marry, to unite our countries."

"Eh- I'm not really up for marriage," Bel said, stepping back. "Besides, I don't want to claim the throne."

"What? Then why did you come here?" Eleanor asked.

"Well, shishishi, duh. I was called here by someone," Bel said, looking away. "Dunno who though."

"Me, of course!" she said, "Bel, we were meant to marry! You wouldn't go against your late father's last wish, would you?"

"I KILLED my father," Bel pointed out, "Why should I care about what he wanted?"

Eleanor stepped back, looking upset. A gentle breeze swept across the field as the awkward situation drew on. Belphegor stuffed his hands into his pockets, letting the wind blow his bangs out of his face and reveal his serious, blood-red gaze. The silence lingered for a while longer, until Eleanor turned.

"Very well, Prince Belphegor, but I'll be heartbroken."

"Fine by me," Bel said, "So was I called here for no other reason than to be harrassed to marry?"

She shook her head, and the prince felt a spark of fury.

"Shishishi. So you made me leave Fran alone for such a stupid reason..." Bel gripped a knife in his coat. "That really gets on my nerves," he hissed.

"Bel?"

"Ushishi... You're going to get it."

Meanwhile, In Varia Headquarters...

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.

Fran tossed and turned, before sitting upright and glaring at his alarm clock. After dealing out the proper punishment for waking him up in such a cruel manner, the man began to change into his uniform. "Ahh, I hate waking up without senpai... everything seems so dull," he told himself, before walking out of the room. Squalo was standing at the door, and Fran took a step back, startled. "What do you want, fish-face?" he asked, getting annoyed.

"I just wanted to say good morning to you, Fran," Squalo replied, "How are you?"

"Er- I'm fine. How are you?" Fran said, looking away.

"I feel great," the Rain guardian said, "especially after last night."

He winked at the illusionist, and Fran had simply had enough. He shoved past the silverette and started walking away, saying, "Keep your fantasies to yourself, fish-face."

"You know you love it," Squalo said after him. Fran started walking faster.

'Something's not right,' he thought, blushing slightly. 'That fish-face talking to me like a lover, not hanging around Xanxus, it's like he's going through some weird phase. I don't like it.'

Fran headed into the kitchen, and saw Squalo sitting in Bel's usual chair. "Move, fish-face," Fran ordered. The shark shook his head, and patted the seat beside him. The illusionist scowled, and sat at the opposite end, where Squalo would usually sit. Soon enough, Xanxus walked in, and, after surveying the area, took the seat beside Fran, giving Squalo an odd look.

"Shark trash," he began. Squalo looked up, practically batting his eyelashes.

"Yeah, boss?"

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for breakfast," the Rain guardian answered, before seeming to realize something, and adding, "you damned boss."

Xanxus looked to Fran, and the illusionist shrugged, mouthing, 'I have no idea.'

The boss glanced into the kitchen, and at Levi, then back at Squalo. "Hm."

"Hm indeed," Fran echoed. Squalo grinned.

"Problem, boss? Fran?"

Xanxus looked back at Fran, and at Squalo again. He was evidently having a difficult time interpreting the odd atmosphere around the silverette. "Morning, everyone!" Lussuria said, walking in. "How are we today?"

"Tired," Xanxus said.

"Same," Fran muttered.

"I'm excellent," Squalo said, before tagging on, "Sun trash."

Fran glared at the Rain guardian. Not only was he way too quiet, but he was fogetting to insult everyone, too? It wasn't right.

Xanxus stood up, and aimed a pistol directly at Squalo. "What's your freaking problem, damned shark trash?"

The swordsman took a moment to look completely dumbfounded, before he leapt to his feet and screamed, "VOI! WHAT THE HELL, BOSS? PUT THAT THING AWAY!"

It was the Sky's turn to be confused. Xanxus sat back down, and Squalo soon did as well. "Sorry," he muttered, before glaring at Lussuria. "You know by now what we all want. Get your ass back in the kitchen."

Lussuria nodded, glanced at Squalo, and headed back into his domain, where he began to work on breakfast. Fran looked between Squalo and the boss. For a moment, Squalo had seemed as 'Squalo' as he could get, but something was still off. The illusionist shuddered as a chill ran up his spine.

"Hey, Fran," Squalo said, leaning partially over the table.

"Oh, here we go again," Fran sighed.

"Do you want to head out with me today? I've got some things I need to take care of, and I don't really want to go alone..."

Xanxus stood and walked out of the kitchen at once, and Fran glanced at Squalo, then chased after the boss. He decided against hiding anything, but he would try to cheer up the boss before he became the next target.

"Xanxus, wait...!" Fran said, running over. "Listen for a sec!"

"What do you have to tell me," Xanxus asked, "I can see quite clearly that shark trash is going through a phase, and I don't want to get involved in it."

"Yes, boss, it's a phase," Fran said, "And it'll pass, I'm sure."

Xanxus turned, and aimed his pistol at Fran. The illusionist made a noise of suprise and put his hands up. "I said I don't want to be a part of it," he hissed, touching the pistol to Fran's forehead. The Mist gulped.

"Boss, please," Fran said, his voice shaking, "I'll tell you everything so that you know the whole situation. I don't want to get involved either, but whatever is up with fish-face seems to be targeting me."

"Then I'll kill you so that it ends," Xanxus muttered.

"Don't," Fran said, "Please. You don't want Bel to go against you. It would be a waste of a great Varia."

Xanxus put the gun away, much to Fran's relief, and folded his arms. "Talk," he ordered. Fran nodded, starting to calm down again, and leaned against the wall.

"It really started yesterday evening..."

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>How do you like DAT? Okay, maybe it wasn't as long as it SHOULD have been. Review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Shark Prince

A Royal Fall Chapter Five

* * *

><p>Bel sat down on the ground, panting, and staring at his bloody hands. He glanced over to the mangled body and grinned crazily. "That's what you get for taking me away from my Froggy." He leaned back. "Phew. Killing is hard work." Bel looked to the sky, and sat up straight again. "Shishishi! That cloud looks like Froggy~."<p>

The prince stood, sighing. "Speaking of, I need to get back to him."

Uncaring of his bloodstained clothes and hands, the prince headed back to the taxi.

"... Hm," Xanxus grunted, before sighing. Fran folded his arms, looking away.

"A valid response would be nice, boss," he mumbled.

The Sky shook his head, and sighed once more. "I don't get it," he muttered, "the idiot shark trash is acting like... like Bel."

"Yeah...," Fran agreed. "A lot like Bel, actually..."

The boss started walking away. "I'm going to go talk to Mammon. You should, too. But wait until after breakfast."

"Okay...," Fran said, watching as the other left. 'Huh. Boss is so jealous,' he thought, 'and if I had said that aloud just now, I wouldn't live to tell my prince how boss reacted.'

Fran shook his head and was about to reenter the kitchen when he decided against it, and instead walked back into his room. Finding himself afraid of meeting Squalo again, he decided to linger in his room until the prince returned. Fran conjured himself a deck of cards.

Solitaire time.

Eighteen games of solitaire later, Bel finally entered the room, and Fran was fast to spill everything that had happened to him. The prince listened calmly until the end, where he said, "I'm going to go take a shower, and then I'll be all over Squalo like a wolf on a rabbit. Be right back." Fran groaned, then, to prove a point, followed the prince into the bathroom.

Meanwhile...

Squalo walked over to Xanxus. "Hey, boss, I'd like to request a room change," he said. Xanxus simply stared at him. "You know, I think it's kinda weird that the boss and his right hand man are sharing the same room, it's really... awkward. Right? Don't you want your own room?"

Xanxus grabbed both of Squalo's shoulders and slammed him into the wall, pointing his pistol directly at the shark. "Shark trash, what IS your problem?" he snarled, "You know we share rooms purely because you 'REQUESTED' so. What would POSSIBLY change your freaking mind?"

The shark looked momentarily stunned, then screamed, "VOOIII! DAMN IT, XANXUS, YOU'VE GOT TO STOP DOING THIS! IT'S NOT HEALTHY TO THREATEN YOUR LOVER, DON'CHA THINK? ... BOSS!" Xanxus hesitantly backed up, and the spark of life seemed to vanish from Squalo's eyes as he snarled, "Can I get that room change NOW?"

"Do whatever the hell you want," Xanxus spat, walking away.

"Hey, Squalo," Bel said, walking over as Xanxus left, "I was wondering if I could borrow-"

"What the hell do you want, you idiot?" Squalo hissed, reaching a hand out and grabbing Bel's collar, than pulling him close. "What is it? Talk, BEL."

Bel stared, grinning, then reached up and touched the shark's cheek. "You mad, Jil?"

He was released immediately. "What did you call me?" Squalo asked. Bel grinned.

"I'm a genius, remember?" he said, "And I don't appreciate any of this. Run along to Hell where you belong."

The shark suddenly broke into a wide, creepy grin. "It doesn't matter what you may or may not know. This body is all mine now, Bel. And I won't be leaving anytime soon. Shesheshe~! And if you just TRY to go to Xanxus about this... or anyone else, for that matter, the sword on this hand will pierce poor little Squalo's heart. Usheshesheshe!"

"Feh. I can't believe we're related. You always pull dirty tricks. I'm better than that," Bel said, leaning against the wall. Squalo- or Rasiel, as it was, folded his arms.

"Aren't you angry at me for smooching up your boy?" he asked.

"Pfft. It's not like Fran enjoyed it," Bel snickered. "Trust me, Jil. You'll never be able to break us apart. It's already too strong for you."

Rasiel stepped up close and looked into his brother's eyes. "You just wait," he hissed, "I've already begun."

Bel folded his arms behind his head. "Well, all right. I recognize that I can't tell on you, but I may call a few exorcists..."

"That'll get Squalo killed," Rasiel said, "You should just run for cover with your tail between your legs, Bel. Before you know it... you'll have nothing."

With that, Rasiel turned on his heel and strode away, flipping his long silver hair as he left. Bel, suppressing the humor of the situation, headed back to his room. His brother's words echoed in his head as he walked away, and he found himself growing more and more anxious by the second. Was it really possible that the possessed Squalo could ruin everything? Sure, he'd put on a tough face for his brother, but he always did that.

The prince... was scared.

Fran gasped as Bel tackled him, the move sudden enough to send him to the ground. "Senpai!" he shouted, "What the hell! Get off!"

Bel stood back up. "I've made up my mind," he announced. "I, Prince Belphegor, refuse to leave Froggy's side for as long as he lives!"

"Yeah, 'cause that'll solve everything," Fran grunted, "Sounds like a marriage vow."

"Well, maybe it IS, Froggy," Bel muttered. Fran pushed the prince back.

"Okay, neither of us are suited for that, I'm NOT wearing a wedding dress, and I refuse to say 'I do' in my uke voice in front of a crowd. So, no."

"Shishishi... I was just kidding...," Bel sighed. "But Froggy, I'm really... never going to leave you alone again."

"Senpai, please, it wasn't that bad," Fran started, "Squalo's not even a good kisser."

Bel shook his head. "I'm gonna protect you, Froggy. No matter what happens. I'll protect you until I can't any longer."

"Creepy," Fran mumbled, blushing lightly. "Stop talking like my life is in jeopardy."

"Froggy has no life," Bel said. Fran glared.

"Senpai!"

"What? You DON'T have a life!" the prince said, "That would just be weird."

"Senpai, I do so have one," Fran said, "What the hell do you take me for?"

"I don't know, a gay?" Bel said, starting to looked paniced. "You have a life?"

"Senpai!" Fran shouted, "You're a gay too!"

"Yeah, I don't have a life!"

"Yes you do, senpai!"

"STOP!" Bel yelled. "Repeat what you said first."

"You know what I-"

"Say it!"

"I have a life."

Bel took out Fran's diary from the supposed hiding place. "Write it down."

"As if you can read," Fran grumbled as he wrote down 'I have a life.'

Bel shook his head. "That's so weird. I heard 'life'."

"That's what I said," Fran said. Bel rubbed his forehead.

"Fran, I mean... ugh... This is what I heard," he grumbled, writing 'I have a WIFE' on the page. "That's what I heard."

"Then why'd you say we didn't have-"

"I did!" Bel said, "Just... just stop talking, this is weird. I meant this. This is what I heard. Froggy, it's like something's messing with- ah-"

'Rasiel,' Bel thought. 'He's showing us what he can do.'

The prince looked into Fran's eyes, then took his hand. "It'll pass, Froggy. We'll be okay."

Fran sighed. "Is there something I should know?"

Bel shook his head. "Nothing."

If only it truly was 'nothing.'

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>Reviews, please~!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Explosive Personalities

A Royal Fall Chapter Six

"Senpai," Fran whispered, nuzzling into Bel's chest, "Senpai, I'm sorry."

"Shishishi~, why's that, Froggy? You haven't done anything," Bel hummed, stroking the man's hair. Fran looked up.

"Because I love someone else," he whispered. Bel's bloody eyes opened wide.

"H-heh?"

"I love Master," Fran said, sitting upright and hopping off the bed.

"Wait- Fran!" Bel called, running after. "Wait!"

"Sorry, senpai, it's over," Fran said. Mukuro seemed to just appear, and he wrapped his arms around the other illusionist. Bel felt his heart being torn as his Fran leaned up and started to kiss the other man, showing the passion that should have belonged entirely to him...

Bel sat upright, panting heavily, his face flushed. He looked around, flustered. "Fran?" he called, his eyes starting to water. "Fran?"

"What is it, stupid senpai...? Have a scary dream? Need to cling to me?" Fran mumbled from beside the prince. Bel sniffled.

"Yeah. A really scary dream," he murmured, "Oh, Fran... it was so scary..."

Fran sat up, and muttered, "You can stop being a baby now, Bel."

"Froggy, I'm scared," Bel said, getting a little defensive, "That was my worst nightmare I just had."

Fran rolled his eyes. "Whatever. It's early. Go back to sleep, you're a grown man."

Bel wiped at his eyes, and muttered, "Don't you love me, Fran?"

"Of course not," Fran said, "Get back to bed."

Even though it hurt, Bel could identify such an overused change to be his brother's doing, and he lied down beside Fran, before crying himself back to sleep.

When Bel woke up again, he was feeling terrible. He had a feeling akin to his usual 'kill-someone' attitude, but mixed with a 'woe-is-me' sadness. He woke alone, no Fran by his side. 'I promised him I'd never leave his side,' Bel thought, 'and already, he's gone.'

'Maybe he doesn't love me anymore. He won't comfort me when I'm down, he won't say he loves me back...'

'No.'

'That's not my fault.'

Groaning at a headache, the prince slid out of bed, and walked towards the door.

"Hey, idiotic fake-prince, stop," Fran said, walking out of the bathroom. "Were you seriously about to leave our room in your 'I heart frogs' pajamas?"

"They aren't pajamas, they're casual clothes," Bel replied, grinning.

"Well you slept in those, so change," Fran replied. It suddenly dawned on the prince that Fran had come out of the shower without him, and along the same matter, only half clothed. He imitated Fran's deadpan.

"As cute as you are with your hair sopping wet, I cannot believe you showered without me," Bel muttered.

"You looked like you were having a nightmare, so I figured I'd let you enjoy it."

"How the hell am I supposed to enjoy a nightmare?" the prince snapped, walking over to Fran. He personally couldn't remember whether he was dreaming or not, but if Fran said he was having a nightmare, it was probably true.

"Well, jeez, senpai, how'm I supposed to know for sure when you look so peaceful..."

"Yeah, peaceful dying in my sleep. That's great, Froggy," Bel snapped, picking up his uniform and stomping into the bathroom. Fran teared up, and walked over to the door.

'Nightmares do like to come in pairs...,' he thought, 'but how was I supposed to know? Senpai looked so peaceful, I was sure he was having a nice dream... Ugh... sometimes, he's a real jerk.'

And Fran left the room.

Meanwhile, a particular gaylord was getting himself confused as well.

First of all, as far as he knew, Squalo and Xanxus were lovers. But then Squalo started hitting on Fran, and after that, there must have been one hell of a fiery break-up, because the two no longer shared rooms. And then there was Mammon, getting all creepy and talking to himself about the 'return of Verde's ghost,' which seemed completely random, because Verde was alive and well. And now Levi- the noble, but not fashionably-blessed Lightning guardian, was getting more and more of Xanxus's attention. That, above everything else, was strange. Xanxus was a ruthless guy- the idea of him getting jealous enough to pay attention to Levi- an act of being horribly desperate- meant that he was, for once in his life, sulking over something based on romance.

The mere thought of a pouting boss put a raincloud over Lussuria's head.

'Because when boss isn't happy...,' he thought, before sighing,

"Nobody's happy."

This theory was instantly proved when Fran stormed in the kitchen and took a seat beside Squalo- the subject of all this chaos. "Hey, fish-face," Fran greeted, "How are you?"

"I'm great, how are you, Fran?" Squalo replied.

"A little down," Fran muttered, "Senpai's being a jerk."

"Ah, that brat doesn't know how to treat another person," Squalo said.

Lussuria watched the scenario as Fran and Squalo talked, then, as Fran was about to lean in much too close, he snapped, and simply had to step in.

"FRAN-CHAN, DON'T YOU DARE!" he shrieked, running over and kicking Squalo's chair, sending the shark to the ground. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" the Sun screamed at Fran, "WHAT COULD BEL HAVE POSSIBLY DONE FOR YOU TO GET INTO SQU-CHAN?"

Fran blushed and looked away. "It's rude to eavesdrop, you stupid gaylord," he muttered.

Squalo stood up sorely, "Yeah, Luss, what the hell?" he groaned. "You know better than anyone what it's like when you break up with someone, yeah?"

Lussuria instantly backed down, and gave a slight tremble as he walked back into the kitchen. Fran, remembering the meloncholy air of Lussuria's future self, stood up, and followed the man into the kitchen, glaring at Squalo. Regardless of anger at Lussuria, Fran knew that snapping at the Sun guardian in that was was simply uncalled for.

He walked over to the man, and reached a hand up, placing it on Lussuria's shoulder. "Luss," he began, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," the Sun said in a breathy, sad voice, "I'm just a little suprised, is all."

"Need a hug?" Fran asked, feeling that it was (awkwardly) right to comfort the man after Squalo had said something so mean.

"Sure, Fran," Lussuria whispered, before hugging Fran tightly. Fran tried to return the hug, and also tried to ignore Lussuria's heavy perfume, but all hope of that was lost when a prince caught them in the intimate act.

"Fran!" he started, "Why the hell are you hugging Lussuria?"

The illusionist backed off of Lussuria, muttering a 'sorry,' before he walked over to the prince. "Senpai," he growled, "Squalo said something really heartless to Luss, and I was comforting him for that."

"In what way is that your job?" Bel raged, "What's Lussuria to you?"

"A friend!" Fran shouted, "And you should respect that as my so-called lover!"

The two had a short standoff that resulted in Bel taking a seat next to the boss's chair (on the opposite side of Levi), and Fran returning to stay next to Squalo.

And Lussuria felt even worse.

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>This feels so short. T^T Please review!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: Heartbroken Comfort

A Royal Fall Chapter Seven

Roseluva! Dis is for YOU! :)

* * *

><p>Varia Headquarters... Midnight<p>

Fran groaned quietly and rubbed his forehead, wondering whether Bel felt as crummy as he did. Of course, Fran was always better than to let another man ruin him, and he turned over on the couch, letting his arm hang over so that his fingers brushed against the floor. He let out a long breath, his eyes half-lidded, and murmured, "Stupid prince and his stupid ego in his stupid freaking body..."

"Voi, Fran," whispered a voice. The illusionist felt a weight ease down onto the couch, and he sat up.

"Squalo?" he asked quietly.

"Everyone's asleep but you and I...," Squalo said, "I wanted to see if you were all right."

"Hell no I'm not," Fran muttered, "but I'm happy you're here, somehow... You know, Squalo, you... you kiss a lot like him."

"Sheshe," Squalo laughed. Fran snorted trying to stifle a laugh.

"What was that?" he asked. "It was like a 'tch' and a chuckle at the same time, that was so weird."

"Heh, sorry," the swordsman replied. "I wanted to say... I'm better than him."

Fran looked down. "If I close my eyes, will you prove that?"

"There's no need to close them," Squalo whispered, "Just use your illusions."

Fran blinked, and he could see how similar Squalo resembled Belphegor in that moment. The wide, full eyes, the quirk in the lips, the way he sat with a curve in his body that- it was all so... regal. Blinded by a loneliness that he couldn't even realize, the illusionist leaned in, and carefully tried to kiss Squalo. The Rain accepted Fran, and even embraced him. The way he caressed Fran's back with such gentle fingers, and how he ran his fingertips up and down with a touch not unlike that of a feather, all of it reminded Fran painfully of Bel, and yet, at the same time, it helped soothe him.

They parted for a moment, and Squalo breathed out, "Fran...," before he came back in and licked over the illusionist's lips. Fran moaned quietly and accepted the kiss, then allowed the Rain guardian to push him back down onto the couch.

In the doorway, Bel wiped at his eyes.

'I can't do anything about it,' he thought, taking a step back. 'He's won.'

The prince started to walk away from the scene that ripped his heart, and walked into his room, wondering what he could possibly do.

Nothing.

There was nothing he could do.

It was all over.

That's how Bel felt about the matter. He felt all was lost, and he thought that he would never get Fran back, because no one knew better than Bel how attatched Fran could get to someone, and how hurt he could get by them. And the fact that Squalo was so similar to Bel- without a doubt that had captured his lover's heart.

But the prince couldn't stop mourning, and for a second, he wondered if he could've even managed it if Squalo hadn't shown.

Managed to tell Fran how sorry he was. He was going to apologize for all of his overreacting, and, if his ego allowed it, he would've begged for forgiveness and pleaded that Fran returned to their room, but no.

No. Squalo had to step in and ruin everything.

Or rather, Rasiel did. That was right. It was all Rasiel's fault, and Bel knew that his brother had him in a headlock.

If he cried out for help, Rasiel would snap his neck. But worse than that, Rasiel would snap Squalo's neck. And Squalo, as Bel painfully knew, was much too important to Xanxus. If Squalo were to die of Bel's cause, he would be next on the list.

At least, like this, Fran was happy, and Bel was safe.

Morning...

Fran walked into the dining room, talking to Squalo, pleased by the shark's calm, pleasant attitude. "Good morning, Luss!" he called. Lussuria exited the kitchen, and frowned.

"I see you're hanging out with Squ-chan again," he sighed.

"Got a problem with it, gaylord?" Squalo challenged, draping an arm around Fran's shoulders and holding the other close. Fran visibly flinched, and pushed Squalo back.

He murmured, "We're not being public about anything yet, Squalo..."

Beneath his sunglasses, Lussuria's eyes narrowed, and he turned to look away. He knew everything- how couldn't he? After all, Lussuria had his experience in romantics, and he was very, very aware of the sounds produced when he walked past the living room to get himself a glass of water.

Now, the Sun guardian knew that it was risky to step into the lives of others, and he didn't want to interfere; however, he'd watched Bel and Fran progress, the things they'd been through, and the same for Xanxus and Squalo. Seeing the tragedy unfold before him, and knowing that he'd made it worse simply tore him apart.

The Sun guardian stood upright and walked out of the room, pushing the two aside as he left. "Learn to make your own food, you babies!" he said, glaring over his shoulder before he slammed the door shut.

There was a pause, before Squalo said, "Harrumph!"

"Quite," Fran agreed.

Lussuria made way down the halls, with intention of retreating to his room for a hot bath (which he usually needed when he was depressed), when he saw Bel and Xanxus talking. He sighed. "Bossu, Bel-chan," he said, stepping over. "How are you?"

The two were silent for a moment, then said simultaneously, "Capable of murder."

Lussuria looked down, trying to think of something tactful to say. But naturally, the boss beat him to it. "Is Squalo now Fran's boyfriend?" he asked.

The Sun guardian returned his sad gaze to the Sky. "I... I think so," he whispered. "I'm so sorry, boss."

"Tch. As if I care," Xanxus growled, "the idiot shark trash is acting like Bel."

The prince opened his mouth to exclaim, 'he's my brother,' but closed it again, knowing that there was no way he could let that slip. Instead, he said, "Fran's not coming back to me. I've accepted that."

Lussuria felt sick as he heard those words. "Bel-chan, don't give up," he said, placing a hand on the prince's shoulder. "You can't just give up on Fran, Bel-chan, because it was love at first sight!"

The blonde brushed Lussuria's hand off of him. "Thank's for caring, Luss... but it's not your business."

Xanxus leaned against the wall. "I'm going back to bed," he growled.

"Me too," Bel murmured. Xanxus glanced at the prince, then grabbed his arm.

"Come with me."

Lussuria gaped as the boss dragged Bel away, then stormed into his room. "I'm so done with this case," he sighed, before leaving for his room.

"Boss, please," Bel murmured as Xanxus pulled him. "I don't want to be a part of it."

"You're going to be part of it whether you want to or not, because your Fran is with MY shark trash," Xanxus hissed. The prince grinned.

"You're jealous too, aren't you?" he whispered.

"Shut up," Xanxus snapped. "I want you there because Mammon is sweet on you."

"Still?" Bel mumbled. Xanxus nodded shortly.

"We need to get him to talk. I know there's something wrong with Squalo, and I'm going to find out what. No matter what the hell it takes."

Bel remained silent, but his arm brushed against the boss's as they walked. He could tell that Xanxus was angry and sad about the whole scenario, and he understood the other's feelings all too well. Being someone who was easily comforted, the prince was content to share Xanxus's feelings on the matter. Bel was simple, after all, and, though physical comfort would please any Varia, he considered that more as a treat nowadays, since Fran wasn't exactly pampering him at the moment.

"Boss," Bel started, "what do you think is wrong with Squalo?"

"I don't know," Xanxus said, "but Mammon's on to something. Just wait."

And, in the kitchen, Fran once more allowed Squalo to capture him.

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>Phew. Prepare for HurtComfort and stuffs. Thanks so much, Roseluva! This upload was thanks to you! *gives cookie*


	8. Chapter 8: Thirty Frightful Seconds

A Royal Fall Chapter Eight

Also, please keep the reviews and alerts cominged to use a different style of uploading as much as you can~ It does take motivation to make me write!

* * *

><p>Varia Headquarters Living room, Five in the morning<p>

Fran rolled over, uncomfortable, then sat up. "Nn, Squalo?" he called in a low voice. "You there?"

"No, Froggy, Squalo's not here right now."

Fran turned to the side and saw Belphegor with his arms draped over the back of the couch, licking blood off of a knife, his tongue slowly and sexily picking up the ruby liquid. "Why the hell are you here, idiot senpai?" Fran asked, lying back down, before he realized something. "Is that Squalo's blood?" he asked.

"No," Bel replied. "It's mine."

Fran felt a flash of terror, and grabbed Bel's wrist, then gazed at the gash in the prince's arm. "Senpai," he gasped, "I... why did you... why did you cut yourself?"

"Nervous habit," Bel replied, sliding the knife back into one of his pockets. "Let go of me."

Fran blushed and let go immediately, looking away. "You idiot, making me worry..."

"You're worried? Why would that be?" Bel asked, leaning over a little more, "... Nevermind that. Xanxus sent Squalo out on a mission."

"So you're going to jump on me the second I'm unprotected?" Fran asked, standing up. "Well guess what?" Fran held out a key. "You can't get to me."

"I don't want to get to you," Bel murmured, "I just needed to see you. Without him."

Fran paused. He had expected Bel to just throw a fit or something, but instead, the prince had come out and said something nice. Something... pleasant. Something that couldn't stop Fran's smile. But, after noticing the look, he immediately abandoned it for his usual deadpan. "Bel, I'm not going to let you hurt me," he muttered, "you insensitive, insane, cruel, stupid, overprotective bastard."

Bel nodded. "I know what I am," he whispered, though his eyes grew teary beneath his bangs. "I know how I've hurt you. And I know that I don't know how to deal with my emotions. But I do know this. Superbia Squalo is not your type."

"I was never into that side of you," Fran said, "place the blame on someone else. That's all you do."

With that, the illusionist left, and Bel, already exausted from holding back his feelings, fell to his knees, the tears spilled over the edges of his eyes. "Fran...," he whispered, "forgive me..."

"Prince trash," called a soft, yet gruff, voice. A hand was placed on Bel's shoulder, and the prince looked up.

"It's no use, boss," he cried gently, "Fran... he's not caving at all."

One of the boss's pistols touched the prince's forehead. "Belphegor," Xanxus began, "I've known you for years. I don't want to have to get rid of you. But this is a disaster. The second you buckle and give up will be the second I pull the trigger, okay?"

Bel nodded. "Y-y-yes boss," he hiccupped.

"I've got another plan. Since the typical sensual approach didn't work, you're going to go apologize."

"But boss-"

Xanxus shot the pistol at the ceiling. "Go," he ordered.

"Yes, boss!" Bel said, shielding his head from the falling ceiling debris as he ran after his love.

Meanwhile...

"Get out of my head...," Squalo grunted, "Damn... thing..."

"Shesheshe. All right. I'll leave you be while you take care of this assignment. Just try not to get all bashed up. I'm still using you."

The silverette relaxed, slumping against a tree. The person standing before him was the mirror image of Bel. The only differences were his more matured laugh and voice, and his straight, thoroughly combed hair. Aside from those, he was all prince. "Who the hell are you, anyway?" the shark asked. "You're screwing with my life, you know."

"Shesheshe. Sorry. The point of this is to hurt my idiotic brother. Once he's destroyed, I can move on."

"Ugh. And you're getting to him through me?" Squalo snarled.

"No. I'm getting to him through Fran."

"I'm not into Fran," Squalo said, "and as much as I don't want to hurt him, I'm disgusted by what you've made me do. I'm going to break through that control of yours."

"Sheshe! Good luck with that, Squanto."

"Don't call me that."

"Stupid Bel... thinks he can just walk back into my life with his 'prince charming' mask... well I'm not buying it. He can whine, beg, flirt, even try to just get friendly with me. I'm not going to snap. Never. I'm going to remember what Squalo told me. Bel will decieve anyone to get what he wants... even me."

Fran nodded to himself and locked the door to Squalo's room, then headed over to the bed and flung himself on top of it. "Ugh... the sheets smell like Squalo's stupid cologne," he muttered. "I'm gonna haveta tell him to stop wearing that stuff..."

Fran's eyes watered as he thought of Bel's room, where the prince's sweet scent clung to the sheets, and the bed was soft and always warm.

Not like the cold, hard bed that he was gifted to him by Squalo.

The illusionist shook his head and sat up. "Bel's all object, no emotion."

KNOCK KNOCK.

"Fran! Please open the door!"

The teal-haired illusionist stared at the door with suprise, quivering when the sharp, demanding voice rang out once more.

"Fran! Open the door right now! I need to talk to you! I need to be with you! Fran, it has to be you!"

"Stay away from me, idiotic fake-prince!" Fran shouted back. There was a silence, before a Storm-flame edged knife was shoved straight through the metal of the doors.

"I'll melt the doors down if you don't come out!" Bel announced as the weapon hit the floor. "I'll give you thirty seconds! Thirty!"

"Senpai, stop! Seriously, this isn't good..."

"Twenty-five!"

"Senpai, don't!" Fran yelled, hopping off of the bed.

"Twenty!"

"Oh no..." The illusionist hurriedly pushed a button to close a second metallic door on the prince. Through the steel, the voice rang out.

"FIFTEEN!"

Fran threw chairs and the sofa in front of the door, then made way for the bathroom.

"TEN! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN! SIX! FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO...!"

"DON'T!" Fran screamed.

There was silence. Then, as Fran peeked out of the bathroom, he saw the doors to Squalo's room slowly liquifying and seeping to the ground. 'He was serious,' Fran thought, horror overtaking him as he looked back at the bathroom. His heart skipped a beat. 'I have no where to run. No where to hide. ... I'm dead.'

BANG.

The door slammed open, and Fran put his arms up for defense, trembling with fear. "Senpai...," he whispered, "please..."

Fran could almost feel the knives slicing his flesh. He'd definitely played with fire by provoking Bel. It was Prince the Ripper, after all. The Varia's prodigy! As Fran stood there, paralyzed, Bel watched every quiver. Every hint at his kouhai's anxiety.

"Don't... hurt me..."

Bel's lips stretched back into a wide, creepy grin as he took three knives from his breast pocket. "No promises, Fran."

And the illusionist began to cry.

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>You're sooooo lucky I finished this chap. on a Friday! That means I can't cliffhang you all, cuz I'm posting the next chapter on Saturday!<p>

So I better get reviews!


	9. Chapter 9: Giving Up

A Royal Fall Chapter Nine

We're halfway through! Did the last chapter scare ya? Well, REVIEWS WILL HELP WITH THAT!

* * *

><p>When Belphegor saw his lover's tears, he only grinned wider. He walked closer, and wrapped an arm around Fran's waist, then hoisted the illusionist up and on to his shoulder. Fran clung to him frantically, as if scared of being thrown, and cried, "Senpai, please...!"<p>

"Shishishi. Struggle and I'll stab you," Bel whispered.

Fran stayed still, closing his eyes tightly, madly fearful of his prince. "Senpai... I... I don't want to die..."

"If you're a good frog, you won't even be scratched," Bel replied.

A while later...

Bel finally set the crying boy down in a chair, and chuckled. "You can open your eyes now."

Fran anxiously did as told, then looked around in suprise. "Where are we?" he asked.

Bel kicked his legs onto the table. "Your favorite restaurant."

"H-huh?"

"What do you want? We're having an early dinner."

"Senpai...," Fran murmured, "You... threatened me just to take me to dinner?"

Bel reached his hand out and touched Fran's, then intwined their fingers. "Shh," he whispered, "I'm sorry for everything," he told the boy in a quiet voice. "Everything, Fran. From the playful stabbing at the beginning of our relationship, to the hatred I spoke a few days ago. I want to be your lover, Fran. Please."

"You're just saying all of that," Fran muttered. "You shouldn't have snapped at me in the first place."

"That's right," Bel said, "I should never have been mean to my dear Froggy."

"If you loved me, you would always call me by my name."

"Your name is so beautiful, it would distract me every time it rolled off of my tongue."

"You wouldn't stab me."

"Have I been, lately?"

"Well, no..."

"Can I get you something to drink?" asked a waiter, walking over.

"A diet cola for the prince and green tea for his princess," Bel said.

"Very well."

"I can order for myself, stupid senpai," Fran muttered.

"You like that, though, right?" Bel asked. "Fran... I love you."

"Senpai, I'm going to call Squalo," said Fran digging in his pocket for his cell phone. Bel reached over and took the other's hands, then, holding them close, leaned over the table and kissed Fran. The kouhai's eyes fluttered closed and he gave in instantly, the familiar feeling of those soft, sensual lips making him endlessly happy. He needed it. He craved it.

Belphegor had to be the one.

But it was already too late.

Fran, blushing, pushed the prince back. "N-no," he said, his hands still against the prince's chest. "I'm done with you. You just aren't the one for me, senpai, why can't you see that?"

"I see it," Bel whispered, "I see that my brother has destroyed you."

"What?"

And a deathly silence crept over them as Bel leaned back.

"Rasiel, my dead brother, is possessing Squalo. That's why he's just like me."

Xanxus, from his post in the corner, grew pale.

"Mammon was right...," he murmured. "Then... sending Squalo on a mission was..."

Immediately inspired with worry and anger, Xanxus charged out of the building in hopes of finding his shark before all was lost.

"Shesheshe! Bel just said the magic words!" Rasiel laughed. Squalo glared at him, slicing the last opponent down.

"Voi, idiotic Bel-clone, what is it now?" he asked.

"Fran knows about me, so now it's time for you to leave..."

Squalo groaned as Rasiel slipped ever-so-easily over his mind once more. His sword rose, and the tip touched his stomach. Squalo's ejected spirit looked fearfully at his possessed body. "No!" he shouted. His physical form simply grinned.

"Bye-bye, Superbia Squalo!"

"I don't believe it," Fran said, holding his head. "What a ridiculous lie."

"It's the truth," Bel said, looking down. "And Squalo might die because I just told you."

Fran's eyes widened, and he stood. "No, wait, what?"

"That was the deal," Bel whispered, "I'm so sorry, Fran. I needed to have you back."

"So you'd let Squalo die for that? You idiot!" Fran shouted, running out of the restaurant. The waiter walked back over to Bel, and the prince sighed.

"I'll take the check."

And the sword was shoved through his body.

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>Oh, crap. ... Well, please review~!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: Hospitalized, and Trapped

A Royal Fall Chapter Ten

All is not lost! KEEP READING!

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

"Is he going to be okay?"

"We don't know. He's in a coma- he lost way too much blood."

"Bel... this is all your fault..."

"Fran..."

The illusionist sat right beside the bed, his arms folded on it as he cried softly. "Stupid, selfish senpai," he whispered, "he might die because of you...!"

Bel hung his head. "What other choice did I have?" he muttered. Fran glared at him.

"The RIGHT choice," Fran snapped. As the doctor walked out of the room, Fran held the unconcious shark's face, then came in, and kissed him, immediately sparking jealousy in the prince.

"Fran... come on," he said, "stop that..."

"Why should I?" Fran replied, stroking through the swordman's hair. "He was romantic and kind when you were a bastard."

Suddenly, Xanxus walked into the room, looking purposeful. "Get off him," he snapped to Fran, before kneeling beside the Rain guardian and placing a hand over the bandaged wound on his stomach. "... He's damned lucky that your idiot brother has absolutely no aim," Xanxus told Bel, "and he was freaking weak to allow that brat in in the first place."

"You believe that crap, boss?" Fran asked. "What the hell?"

"I'm here, everyone," said Lussuria, walking in, panting slightly. "What should I-"

"Nothing," Xanxus cut off. "We have to leave Squalo like this... at least until we're positive that Bel's brother has moved on."

"Oh, all right," Lussuria sighed, walking over anyway. "Fran-chan? Are you done with Squalo, now? Will you go back to Bel?"

"Hell no," Fran said. "Even if Squalo was being seriously possessed by that guy, Bel's been a real jerk, and I'm not going to just forgive him like a lovey-dovey, gooey teenager."

"Fran...," Bel murmured, hanging his head, "I did apologize."

"Feh. You just said 'sorry' all casual. You don't care."

Bel looked into his kouhai's eyes, then walked out of the hospital room. He'd had quite enough of Fran's attitude.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Squalo," Rasiel greeted, walking over to the spirit. "Aw, what's with that face? You upset that you can't get back in your body to patch things up?"<p>

"No, I'm upset because now my body's an empty vessel to any freaking ghost that needs one," Squalo hissed. Rasiel laughed and draped an arm around the shark's shoulders.

"There's no need to worry over that, princess, 'cause I put up a barrier so that your body would be nice and protected from any of those low-lifes."

"I'd say thank you if you hadn't screwed everything up," Squalo muttered, sitting down on the ground. "Having to watch everything before me... I hate this. All of it. And I can't even run away."

"Shesheshe," Rasiel laughed, covering the shark's eyes with his hand. "Is this better?"

The swordsman sighed and leaned against the other spirit's shoulder. "No... I can see right through," he sighed, "but your annoying voice kind of drowns out theirs... so tell me... why are you upset with Bel?"

"Well... in truth, that dates back to when we were children..."

Nighttime...

"Fran... Fran, we need to go. ... Fran..."

The illusionist looked up from the hospital bed, slighly frustrated to be woken.

"Hm?"

Xanxus was gently rubbing the illusionist's shoulder. "We need to go," he repeated, "the hospital closes at ten."

"Mm... okay...," Fran sighed, standing up. "Boss... Do you still love Squalo?"

"... Yes. With all my heart," Xanxus replied tiredly, not in the mood to argue. "He's a weak, loudmouthed bastard, and I love him."

"... I'm sorry...," the illusionist murmured.

"I don't blame you," the boss replied shortly. "It wasn't you that screwed him up."

Xanxus suddenly flinched, reaching a hand up and clutching his chest. Fran ran over. "Are you okay, boss?" he asked. Xanxus opened one eye, then let out a held breath, shuddering slightly.

"Cold...," he grunted, "it was just... a sudden flash of... cold..."

"Boss...," Fran murmured, "maybe it was... Squalo..."

"Tch... Don't be ridiculous," Xanxus sighed. "Let's go."

And Squalo watched after them, heartbroken that he couldn't get across to the one he needed most.

* * *

><p>Back at the headquarters, however, was a bigger problem then the unconcious Squalo.<p>

"Who the hell set all these traps?" Lussuria raged in his man-voice, struggling in the net that had caught him. Bel laughed like the killer he was and rolled about on the floor until he couldn't any more- because there was something extremely sticky on the floor.

"Uh oh," he commented, realizing that his back was glued to the ground.

"Did I catch it?" spoke a rasp of a voice. "Did I catch Rasiel?"

"Monta!" Bel exclaimed, "What the pineapple?"

"Oh, Bel... Lussuria...," Mammon murmured, "Sorry... I got a bit carried away, I suppose.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Xanxus shouted when he walked into the Varia headquarters and saw two of his guardians in traps.

"Looks like Bel got back early," Fran snickered.

"It wasn't me!" Bel shouted, "It was Monta!"

"Just keep blaming others," Fran muttered. Bel quieted immediately.

"It WAS me," Mammon mumbled, "I... guess I got a tad paranoid."

"Oh, Monta," Bel sighed, "You're crazy."

"Heh, not as crazy as you, Bel," Mammon replied.

Fran twitched as Bel and Mammon laughed together, the prince blushing lightly with happiness, and the illusionist stormed away, jealousy burning inside him. Xanxus facepalmed. "Bel... you're such a damned idiot," he groaned. "You just drove Fran off."

"Whoops," Bel sighed, "Well whatever... get me out of this sticky stuff!"

"Yes, Bel," Mammon agreed.

Xanxus shot at Lussuria, shaving a few inches off of the Sun's mohawk as well as cutting the net. Lussuria fell with a squeak of suprise, dusted himself off, pouted over his hair, then left to go take a shower or something. "Ugh...," Xanxus sighed. "Mammon... how much of this place did you trap?"

"All of it," Mammon replied. "Don't shoot."

"You're fine," Xanxus sighed. "I'm going to my room."

"Watch out for falling garlic!"

"Note taken."

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>Grrr, so short... will update again soon!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11: Dancing for Love

A Royal Fall Chapter Eleven

* * *

><p>Bel watched Fran as the kouhai slept on the couch, using the arm of it as a pillow. The prince was disappointed, seeing his love in such an uncomfortable position, and brushed his thumb over the boy's eyelids, feeling the long, soft eyelashes. "Fran...," he whispered, "wake up..."<p>

"Nn... senpai...," Fran murmured in his sleep, reaching a hand up and brushing Bel's fingers away from his face. "Knock it off, 'm tired..."

"Shhh," Bel soothed, "I just want to take you somewhere... show you something..."

"Mm... where... what..."

"It's a suprise, Fran," Bel whispered, sitting back and waiting for those beautiful eyes to open and look at him. He was soon appeased when the boy's teal eyes fluttered open, then looked at Bel. He held out his hand sleepily. "Help me up," he mumbled.

Bel took the small hand in his, and pulled Fran to his feet, overjoyed when Fran leaned against him. "You forgive me, Fran?"

"Huh...? What... oh- Senpai!" Fran exclaimed, and Bel put a finger over his lips.

"Fran, it's four in the morning, keep it down," he hushed. Fran quieted.

"Senpai, don't trick me like that," he growled. Bel shrugged.

"Are you coming with me, or not?"

"Tell me where we'd be going."

"No. But it's something your future self wanted me to with you."

Fran considered for a moment, wondering if it was safe to trust the prince's word. After a moment of contemplating it, he hung his head. "Senpai, that future version of me doesn't exist anymore."

"Really."

"Because we broke up," the illusionist added, looking up at the prince. Bel frowned.

"That could've been meant to happen, and then this would make up for it," he said, holding out his hand. Fran looked longingly at the prince's offered hand, and closed his eyes as he thought. 'Would I be giving up if I accepted it? I want senpai back, but I don't want to run back to him so easily... besides... I love Squalo, right?'

"Senpai...," Fran murmured, "I'm not yours right- ah-!"

The boy suddenly fell over, and as Bel went to catch him, the prince went down too, consequentially landing on top of Fran. "What just happened?" the prince asked. Fran blushed and shoved the older man off of him.

"Like hell I know," he growled, "it was a little blast of wind..."

"Hm...," Bel hummed, before grabbing Fran's arm and dragging the boy towards the front door. "Fran, you took way too long to make up your mind," he announced. Fran sighed.

'I... I'm going to have to see what he has planned,' he thought, letting himself be dragged, 'just... because I need to give him a chance.'

Fran began to walk alongside the prince as they walked, and stared at their interlocked fingers for a moment as he thought of the prince. 'Bel... you're so perfect,' he thought, 'with your entire appearance, your smile, your laugh- oh, your laugh- and you always try to do what I would like you to... you're a genuine prince, and I would be stupid not to see that. I love you, senpai... I just wish you could show me that you love me back.'

"So, Froggy," Bel began, "What's so charming about Squalo, anyway?"

'What, indeed,' Fran thought, before answering, "He's nice, a better kisser than you, and has reallly soft hair."

"Pfft, Squalo, nice?" Bel chuckled. "Silly Froggy."

'He's got a point.'

"The prince has no idea why his hair's such a biggie, but a better kisser? Shishishi, that's my brother for you. The prince bets he read a book on it."

"Senpai, stop going on with the whole Rasiel thing, I know that's a lie," Fran murmured.

'Even though it seems so true.'

"So why's Squalo in the hospital?" Bel asked.

"Because you're a selfish maniac," Fran muttered. The blonde laughed quietly.

"Yeah. I am," he agreed. "A maniac who's madly in love."

Fran glanced up at the prince. "If only I could believe you," he whispered. "Senpai..."

"We're here," Bel said, ignoring Fran's previous sentence. The illusionist glanced inside the building.

"Where is 'here?'" he asked quietly. Bel pushed him inside, and Fran blushed darkly when he saw what kind of place it was. "Aw, come on, senpai, don't act like you can dance," he said.

"I can. You taught me," Bel murmured. Fran closed his eyes.

'If he goes through with this,' he thought, 'it might... send me over the edge...'

"I can't dance," Fran said.

"That's why your older self wanted me to teach you."

"Senpai, come on, don't act like we're still a couple," Fran protested as he was brought further into the room. Bel pulled Fran close, holding the other man up against his chest for a moment, before allowing space between them. He held Fran's hand in his, then placed wrapped his other arm around Fran's waist, his hand on the kouhai's lower back.

"Hand on my shoulder, Fran," he whispered, "if you'll accept the invitation." Fran, grateful for the dim lighting that hid his blush, nervously reached up, and placed his hand on Bel's shoulder. He could see Bel's grin even in the darkness. "Thanks," the prince whispered.

"No problem," Fran murmured back, before stumbling when Bel moved. He heard the blonde give a small giggle.

"Move with me, Fran," he requested. Fran tried to follow the prince's lead, staring at the prince the entire time, completely dumbfounded. Someone who he'd been so angry with had taken his anger and easily molded it back into the shape he wanted. It had been so easy to see that Bel was the one and only for him, not Squalo.

Hell, would Squalo ever do something like this?

When the illusionist thought back, he saw that Squalo was almost always screaming, always obeying Xanxus, and not bowing down to anyone else. He was madly deticated to his lover, and it brought tears to Fran's eyes when he realized that he was being as disloyal as he could be by taking their little fight to extremes.

"Senpai," he whispered, "I'm sorry..."

"Shhh," Bel hushed, gently rubbing the illusionist's back. "It's okay, Fran..."

"No, it's not okay," Fran said, his voice trembling as he tried to keep it down. "Just look at me... leaving you for someone else so... so easily...! I should've t-trusted you... se-senpai..."

Bel brought Fran a little closer, and rested his head on the illusionist's. "You know what's sad, Froggy?"

"Huh...?"

"I wasn't paying any attention to you, either."

"What do you mean?" Fran asked, "You were chasing me this entire time."

"Yeah, but... I never noticed you took off the hat," the prince whispered. Fran took his hand away and instead wrapped both of his arms around the prince's shoulders.

"It's okay, senpai," he cried softly, "I don't care about you not noticing, as long as you see me now... ah... I'm so selfish... senpai..."

"It's fine, Fran," Bel whispered, resting his hands on the other's back. "I love you..."

"I... love you too, senpai," Fran whispered, before coming in and kissing the prince more passionately than he ever had, his cheeks dyed crimson. The prince accepted him gratefully, and held Fran close in his arms, silently promising to never let the boy go. Never again.

* * *

><p>And while the scene was soothing to Xanxus and the nearby Squalo, a particular boss just didn't find it good enough. "Fran's crying," he growled, "and a Varia... should never cry. It's so... so weak... ugh..."<p>

Squalo gazed at his boss, then placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "Boss," he whispered, "I know you can't hear me, but love is the strongest thing in the world. Bel and Fran would fight crazy fights for each other, and so would I, for you..."

Xanxus shuddered quietly and touched his shoulder, making Squalo draw his hand back hesitantly. "And this isn't even over yet," the Sky snarled, "Their acting like everything's all dandy, but it's not."

Squalo nodded, and crossed his arms, flipping his hair. "Yeah," he agreed, "We still have to get rid of that stupid Rasiel..."

"I heard that!"

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>REVIEW OR BE BITTEN TO DEATH!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12: The Mysterious Normality

A Royal Fall Chapter Twelve

SUPRISE ACKNOWLEDGEMENT TIME!

These are the people who have reviewed the story thus far...

DiveToWorld, KokoroSawada, MeekyMangaMonster, Froggy-chan19, roseluva, fayeredgrave, HAPPYCOCONUT, LuLu, DreamSugar, peppermint twertle, AKIKO, dark-yokokitsune, dududu

XD Some of you people have really weird names! Lol. Anyways, thank you especially fayeredgrave, roseluva, and MeekyMangaMonster! You review A LOT! Seriously, I saw your names A LOT of times! :)

Now back to the story!

* * *

><p>A week later...<p>

Bel groaned as he hugged his kouhai. "Froggy, did you leave a window open?" he murmured, "The prince is freezing."

"No... I didn't."

"Nn... I'm going to get out of bed for a bit, 'kay?"

"Sure."

Bel slid out of the covers, then blinked as he heard a sort of whisper. "Did you say something, Fran?"

"No?"

The prince closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He could sense another presence, a strong presence, in the room, but it was invisible. "Jil?" Bel asked, "That you?"

"Shesheshe. You're a sharp one, my shadow."

Bel's eyes widened as a transluscent form of his brother appeared before him, then broke into a grin. Haven't you given up hope yet?"

"No. I came to tell you that I'm going to kill you. But before I do, I'll kill Fran."

"You can't," Bel snickered, "You have no form."

"Does this hurt?"

Bel yelped as something slashed over his arm, and looked at it. There was no wound, but it hurt as badly as if he'd been stabbed. He looked up at Rasiel, and saw that his brother had a knife in his hand.

And it was covered in blood.

"What did you do?" the prince shouted. Rasiel laughed.

"It's a new trick I learned. I can hurt a target without tearing the skin. I could get enough blood out of you to murder you, and no one would know what happened. Shesheshe! You just wait, Bel. Fran will be dead before you know it."

Bel looked over at his lover, who was staring at him with worry. "Senpai, are you okay?"

"Shh," Bel hushed, "We'll be fine." He turned back to Rasiel. "When are you going to let Squalo wake up from his coma?"

"Sheshe. Squalo, hm? Don't worry. I'm going to keep him nice and safe until the time is right. Usheshe!"

"You disgust me," Bel growled, walking back to his bed. "You just wait. You can't touch him."

"Usheshesheshe! Keep thinking that, my idiot brother!" Rasiel cackled, before his presence vanished. Bel worriedly looked at Fran, then smiled.

"We'll be fine, Fran, I promise," he whispered.

"I know that," Fran mumbled, before sighing, "That damn brother of yours... I can't believe you're related."

"Shishi~ Me neither."

Meanwhile...

"Well, that's taken care of," Rasiel laughed, walking into the room where Squalo was. The swordsman looked up, and immediately glared.

"Get out," he snapped.

"Sheshe! You're such a baby," the prince snickered, heading to the bed where the silverette was seated. He sat down beside the fellow spirit, and asked, "Is he really that important?"

"Of course he is," Squalo muttered. "Don't you know what it's like to love someone?"

"... Mm... nah, not really," Rasiel said. "Tell me about it?"

"That's something you ought to find out on your own, Jil," Squalo replied, leaning over the body that lied on the bed. "It's something even he hasn't learned."

"He? As in, him?" Rasiel asked, gesturing to the sleeping man. Squalo nodded, and the blonde broke into a wide grin. "That's stupid. He's in a relationship, but he doesn't know what it's like?"

"Xanxus has his own methods of loving someone," Squalo sighed. "He's different."

"Hm," Rasiel grunted, "well, that's okay. I was wondering if you wanted to take a little walk with me. You know. Like, spirit to vessel bonding."

"Spirits don't bond with vessels," Squalo replied, getting closer to the body beneath him, before kissing the man. Rasiel winced.

"Ew. Hey, you better stop that, you're like... glowing," he snorted. Squalo only embraced the man beneathe him, giving him several more kisses down his jaw. "Dude, you're like, gonna cross over if you keep that up...!" Rasiel pointed out, "Come on, man, I don't want to be responsible for a blank vessel... Squalo?"

The swordsman had suddenly vanished, and Rasiel just sat there, stunned, before covering his mouth, and letting out a giggle. "Sheshe... shesheshe... Usheshe! That was freaking HILARIOUS! Usheshesheshe!"

Morning...

"Senpai, something feels different," Fran remarked as he pulled his shirt down over his head.

"Hm? Like, your hips, you mean?" Bel teased. Fran deadpan-glared at him.

"No, idiot-prince, I mean, the tension in the air is... gone."

"Mm, you're right. Who knows, maybe Jil left."

"Let's hope so."

The two left their room, and found Mammon standing just outside it, with a very smug expression. "What's wrong with your face?" Fran asked. Mammon lifted himself to Bel and Fran's eye level.

"I called an exorcist," he announced.

"Exorcist?" the two repeated in unison.

"That's right. He's gonna get rid of Rasiel once and for all!"

Bel and Fran glanced at each other, both knowing it was a risky gamble to entrust the matter to even an expert on the supernatural. Nevertheless, they had to allow Mammon his peace, and said in synce, "Won't that cost a lot?"

"Ah, just a few hundred euros, no biggie," Mammon replied. "Besides, this is above money. This is about the fate of the Varia! And, as Fran said, collecting money all my life won't do much good- except I'd be stinking rich. Later~!"

Fran stared at his prince. "When did I say that?" he asked, "I don't remember...!"

"Chill, Froggy, it was your older self."

"Oh... okay..."

And so, Bel and Fran headed out to breakfast. However, when they got there, a much bigger suprise was awaiting them.

"Voi, back off, damned boss!"

"Oh, come on, don't be such a freaking brat. I'm glad to have you back..."

"You're not acting yourself-!"

Prince and frog glanced at each other, then back at the making-out boss and shark before them. Xanxus had Squalo in quite the death grip, while the swordsman fought weakly against the powerful vice. The boss backed up, and Squalo screamed, "THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, ANYWAY! I'M SICK, BOSS!"

"Doesn't matter to me," Xanxus snorted. "The fact that you're putting up such a weak fight means that you don't want to resist at all."

"VOOOOI!"

"Uhm, Squalo? You're out of the hospital?" Fran asked. The shark looked at him, then brightened up immediately.

"Voi, brat, help me out of this!"

"Boss, get off Squalo."

Xanxus aimed a pistol at the Mist guardian. "Mind your own business, shark-trash stealing scum."

"Fran is right, boss~!" Lussuria sang, walking over. "Poor Squ-chan needs to recuperate."

Xanxus reluctantly backed off his prey, then took a seat at the table, and patted the space beside him. "Come ON, shark trash."

Squalo nodded and sat beside Xanxus. "All right, I admit, that wasn't super bad."

"Don't push your luck, scum, I'll do it again," Xanxus snapped, and the shark smiled, while Bel and Fran took their seats, feeling awkward.

"What time did you check out of the hospital?" Fran questioned, looking at the silverette. Squalo grinned.

"Check out? Like hell I was going to bother with them. I left the second I woke up. I don't know what time, it was late."

"And then he came back crawling on his stomach begging me to accept him. I kicked him for being weak, but I was feeling generous, so I let him stay," Xanxus added, and Squalo punched him in the arm.

"Voi, damn boss, don't say it like that!" he snarled. Xanxus smirked.

"So then, you're cool?" Fran asked, "No damage done?"

"Well, you guys were being pretty idiotic to not NOTICE that that idiotic RASIEL was freaking INSIDE ME, but I think I can let it pass." Xanxus leaned in and whispered something to Squalo, who instantly shouted, "I don't NEED your freaking HELP, boss!"

"Help with what?" Bel asked. The shark blinked.

"Eh- nothing. Let's get to the breakfast already!"

Xanxus sighed, "Sun trash, you know what we-"

"I know, I know," Lussuria interrupted, "I've got everything done already."

"Then why the hell are you making us wait?" Squalo shouted.

"Mou, so mean, Squ-chan," Lussuria pouted, though he was still smiling, "I just want to say, were you watching over Xanxus the whole time Rasiel had your body under control?"

Squalo blushed lightly. "Ah- yeah, but- uh, that doesn't really... uhm... GET TO THE FOOD!"

"You were?" Xanxus murmured. Squalo looked away, and Xanxus smirked.

"You're such a pansy."

"Am not!"

Fran and Bel started laughing. The Varia were back to how they'd always been.

Or... were they?

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>KEEP FOLLOWING (AND REVIEWING) OR BE BITTEN TO DEATH!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13: Eavesdropping

A Royal Fall Chapter Thirteen

* * *

><p>"Damn scum... what... what are they doing...?"<p>

Xanxus watched the scene before him, angry and frustrated. He's been peacefully asleep one night, and when he woke up, he had no control over his body, in fact, he wasn't even INSIDE his body. Something was terribly wrong, he felt. When he looked at his body, and the one of Squalo, something was off. Squalo was acting just like himself, and his body seemed to be doing nothing different from the usual.

So... why did he feel so uneasy?

"Bel, Fran," Mammon started, "Since Squalo's got his body back, the exorcist will be over quickly to disspell of that idiot Rasiel."

"Good," Bel sighed, "the prince HATES having his idiot brother screw everything up."

"Heh, me too," Fran sighed. "Rasiel's even more of a maniac than you."

"VOI! BRATS, THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Squalo shouted, walking over. Bel grinned.

"Monta's hiring an exorcist."

For a moment, Squalo seemed utterly terrified, but he quickly replaced the expression with a perplexed look. "Why the hell is that? Bel's idiot brother's gone already."

"Yeah, but he could still mess things up," Mammon pointed out.

"He threatened me and my Froggy," Bel protested.

"Yeah, Squalo, he THREATENED Bel and his Froggy," Xanxus said with a smirk, walking over. "I say an exorcist is a wonderful idea."

"I'm going to freaking kill you, BOSS," Squalo hissed. Bel and Fran glanced at the two in confusion.

"What's up, you guys?" they asked.

"Nothing," the two snapped.

And the rest of the day was uneventful.

Morning...

Fran walked into the kitchen, and stared for the second morning in a row, before nervously approaching the kitchen, where the person least expected to cook stood. Then, he heard Squalo's voice, and immediately hid. "Feh. I hate all this. I want to kill him NOW."

"Oh, come on, let me have my fun," said Xanxus as he cooked a fish in a frying pan. "You know, I've never gotten the chance to boss people around like this."

"Sheshe. I get to order people around all the time."

"Hey, can that laugh before someone hears you."

"Sorry."

"Anyway, you're lucky no one's caught you yet, I mean, I DON'T act like that."

"Like what?"

"Like a nervous little baby who's scared of freaking exorcists."

"Oh, right... Well, I've got the swearing and the yelling down to a science, so there."

"Pfft, yeah, right. Just like I play a good Xanxus."

"You do."

"Aw, thanks, Squ-CHAN."

"Don't call me that, I get enough from the idiot gay guy."

"You mean Lussuria?"

"Well, who else would it be?"

"I don't know, Levi?"

Squalo sighed, then looked to the door. "Are you done yet? They'll be here any second."

"Yeah. Just get that on to plates and I'll try to look like Xanxus."

"Sure thing, PARTNER."

Fran got up and took his seat casually as Xanxus walked out of the kitchen and took his seat, looking at Fran warily. "How long have you been here, scum?"

"Long enough to find out that boss cooks for Squalo," Fran replied. Xanxus grunted and drew out a pistol.

"Now, don't you tell anyone about that."

Fran nodded. "It's okay. As long as you don't dress in a maid's outfit."

Xanxus rolled his eyes. "I won't," he said firmly. Squalo walked into the kitchen and passed plates around the table, and Fran glanced at him.

"You smell," he stated. Squalo glared at him. "Don't you USUALLY take a shower every day?"

"Blame the idiot boss."

"Oi, scum, it's not my fault," Xanxus replied, "I told you to take a shower."

"Yeah, and you also said that you wanted to talk, so there," Squalo muttered.

"Could've done both at the same time," Xanxus pointed out, before taking a drink of the usual strong alchohol he drank. He burst in a bout of coughing almost immediately, however, then brushed it off and muttered, "Damn it..."

"Too strong for you, boss?" Squalo chuckled. Fran looked between the two, feeling tense, then was cheered up when Bel walked into the room.

"Greetings, commoners, and Froggy," he said, before sitting beside Fran. "Did Squalo cook?"

"Yeah, he did," Fran said, "Xanxus probably ordered it."

"Figures. He's been eating heart-shaped pancakes for weeks now."

The two snickered, and Xanxus gave just the faintest hint at a blush, and took another drink. "Ne, boss, I have a question," Squalo said, coming over and sitting beside the older man. "Who's cooking do you like better? Mine, or Luss's?"

"Luss's by far," Xanxus replied, "You just cook faster."

"VOI! FREAKING DAMNED BOSS!"

* * *

><p>"Excuse me? Are you Mammon?" asked the man. Fran sighed.<p>

"That's besides the point. Are you the exorcist?"

"Why yes I am. I'm here on several accounts of a malicious spirit," he said, "named... Rasiel?"

"Yeah," Fran said, "Come on in."

"Hm- I already feel something- actually, I feel three spirits in this building!" the man exclaimed, "And ALL of them seem malicious."

"That's great. Are any of them short-haired blonde guys with a creepy laugh?" Fran asked. The exorcist paused.

"Yes! And he's right there!" he said, pointing to Belphegor, who was sitting on the couch playing video games. "He lives!"

"How much are you getting paid, again?" Fran asked.

"A thousand euros."

Fran facepalmed, then called to the 'malicious spirit,' "Senpai! The exorcist is here. We need to find your stupid dead brother."

Bel paused his game and hopped over, then commented, "He doesn't seem like much."

"Excuse me?" the man said, "I'm a registered ghost buster, mister!"

"This is SO weird," Fran muttered, before heading over to where Squalo and Xanxus were talking. "Boss, Strategy captain, the exorcist is here."

Squalo jumped at the word 'exorcist,' but Xanxus just nodded. "Right. ... Why's he staring at us like that? I hope like hell you don't expect me to pay."

The man stopped eyeing the Rain and Sky like he was, and stood up straight, giving an apology. "Very sorry, sirs," he said, "I believe I'm close to the spirit."

"You guessed wrong," Squalo said, "He's in Xanxus and my old room."

"Yeah," Xanxus said, glancing at Squalo uncertainly, "Really got on my nerves this morning."

"He freaking touched me when I was brushing my teeth!" Squalo complained. The exorcist paused.

"All right... then, please show me where this is."

Squalo and Xanxus walked off with the exorcist, and Bel and Fran followed them curiously.

Meanwhile, in Xanxus and Squalo's room.

"Ugh... what... I can't... I can't move...!" he gasped, gripping his throat. "It's like there's... a barrier...?"

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>Uh oh. :O What's gonna happen next? Are you all confused out of your minds yet?<p>

REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14: Death and Revival

A Royal Fall Chapter Fourteen

* * *

><p>"Ah, yes, I feel the spirit's presence," said the exorcist as the five entered Squalo and Xanxus's room. "May I ask everyone to leave? This is a very powerful ritual for eliminating demons. But no worries, it's also very effective."<p>

"Aw man, I wanted to see him blow up senpai's brother," Fran muttered as he and Bel were shoved away by Squalo and Xanxus. The group headed out, leaving the man alone with the spirit.

"Mm... it seems like a very dangerous phantom indeed," the man sighed, "but it seems like there's a nice little barrier up already. How convenient."

Xanxus stared at the man, then at himself, and then at the invisible barrier that separated them. "Who the hell...?" he wondered.

"Be gone, devil!"

Xanxus doubled over with pain, groaning low. He felt like he was being torn apart, and he yelled angrily as the pain intensified, creating splitting headaches, severe cramps, and an all over bad energy was being transmitted into him. "Squalo... he gasped, "Squalo, help... nng... ah..." The fiery pain escalated until it was nearly unbearable, reminding Xanxus of his terrible experience years ago, in which his supposed father had frozen him in ice... except... the pain was becoming even worse than that! It crushed the man's spirit, making his movements slower and slower, until he finally ceased all movement, his jaws parted in a silent shout for help.

"Die!" shouted the man, blotting Xanxus's vision into a blinding white color.

As he felt his spiritual form being literally ripped to shreds, Xanxus breathed out his last words as a living phantom.

"I love you, Squalo..."

Meanwhile...

Xanxus froze.

'Boss?' he thought, 'Was that... no... it couldn't have been...'

"Squalo... you... idiot," breathed a rasp of voice over the Sky's ear, and he felt his knees tremble as he made the heartbreaking realization.

'Boss... no...!'

And Xanxus collapsed as the spirit possessing him was expelled once and for all. The body lied there, empty, and would stay that way, for a few hours yet to come.

"Rasiel!" Squalo shouted, grabbing the shoulder of the man who owned his body. The silverette turned.

"Hm?"

"Xanxus... Xanxus is...!"

"You didn't know?" mocked the physical form, grinning widely. "That exorcist just now... he dispelled of your precious Xanxus, not just some imaginary ghost! Usheshe!"

The shark snarled and slammed the other into a wall, drawing back his fist to deal the man a punch. "You bastard! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?" Squalo screamed. "Do you have any idea what I'll do to get him back?"

"What? What will you do?" Rasiel taunted, "Pray tell you won't hurt me."

"I'll... I'll tell the exorcist what you've done! I'll make him eliminate you, and bring Xanxus back!" the shark announced, feeling himself grow sick at the thought of Xanxus being gone forever. Abruptly, Rasiel left Squalo's body, and the swordsman was dragged into it immediately. He grunted when he felt the odd sensatino of being pulled back into a physical form. "Did I... scare him off?" Squalo wondered. His relief at the idea was short-lived.

"No, you just got me angry," spoke a deep voice from behind Squalo. The silverette turned, and saw the exorcist

.  
>'No... that's... that's not the exorcist,' Squalo thought, 'that's...!'<p>

"Sheshe! Get ready for a huge suprise!" Rasiel shouted, before taking a knife and slitting his- the exorcist's- throat. Squalo gasped, standing back, as blood splattered the ground, and the man glowed for a moment, before collapsing.

Leaving another fully materialized man in his place.

The man had short, straight, blonde hair, and a wide cheshire grin that mirrored that of the Varia's prodigy, Belphegor. He was dressed casually in a white dress shirt, a long, black jacket, and blood-red pants. He looked up at Squalo, his gaze covered by his bangs, and laughed, "Usheshe. Look at me, Squalo. I'm alive..."

"And it's all thanks to you."

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>WAH! IF YOU DON'T REVIEW, YOU MIGHT HAVE TO WAIT FOR WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! And we don't want that to happen!<p>

PLEASE REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15: Prince vs Prince

A Royal Fall Chapter Fifteen

* * *

><p>Squalo stood, paralyzed, as Rasiel stepped closer. "You're a lucky one, Superbia Squalo," he whispered. "Since you brought me back... I won't have any need to slaughter you."<p>

The shark could only stand there as the prince's warm, living hands cupped his cheeks, and the prince came in close, pressing their lips together for a moment that felt just wrong. Rasiel's new form had the feeling of life, but also had a sort of sickening twist to it, as though he really shouldn't have been alive. As the blonde backed away, grinning, Squalo took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, trying to cool the overloaded circuit in his mind.

"Sheshe. Feels good to be kissed by a real prince, doesn't it?" he chuckled, before walking away, leaving Squalo to collapse on the ground, shuddering with his realizations of the situation.

"No...," he breathed, "It doesn't feel good. I... I want my boss back...!"

* * *

><p>"Belphegor!" Rasiel shouted, spreading his arms wide. "Give your big brother a hug!" Bel stared at the man before him, with the face and voice that the prince knew all too well. Next to him was Fran, his fingers locked with the prince's. "Usheshe! I'm just kidding," Jil said, "I've got a present for my sweet little brother..."<p>

Bel shielded Fran as a knife flew from Rasiel's hand, then buried itself in his side. A bright, red liquid poured out of the wound as Bel grunted with pain, moving to draw the knife from it, when he saw it. His heart began to race, his eyes grew wide with shock, and his lips pulled into a wide, cheshire grin that mirrored his brother's.

"Shishishi," Bel laughed. "How dare you... spill... my royal blood... ushishishishi... you... idiot... hah..." The prince turned on his heel and shoved Fran back. "Stay safe, Fran, I'll be right with you. Ushishi~"

He looked back to Rasiel. "It's about time we settled things, prince vs. fake prince."

"Shesheshe! I say we do things the old fashioned way."

"Ushishishishi~! Stop talking crazy! Ushishishishi!" Bel laughed insanely, before placing his hands together and drawing them out, knives seeming to appear between them. He got himself a long string of knives, before waving his hand and sending them flying for his brother. Rasiel dodged them easily, sending a similar amount towards Bel. The younger prince lingered for a good moment, before he stepped to the side, the grin stretching even wider until Belphegor's face was strained with the taut skin that held his lips back. Bel threw three, then thirty, then forty knives at Rasiel, making each attack skillfully coordinated to trap the other blonde in wires.

The trap wouldn't work on someone who knew Bel. It was an old trick from an old dog, and Rasiel easily cut down the wires. Fran watched, genuinely scared as Bel was cut by the counterattack. Blood leaked from the wound on his cheek, and Bel giggled again. "Ushishi... how thrilling... the blood... it won't stop flowing! Ushishishishi!"

"Sheshe, you've lost it, Bel!" Rasiel shouted, throwing more knives. Bel leapt up to dodge, and threw a string of knives to his brother. At last, he dealt some good damage to the other man- in fact, he managed to lodge several knives in the other's arm. The halls were painted red as the two attacked each other, and, in the flash of a knife, Bel came to a wild realization.

'Rasiel... we're brothers.'

Flashback...

"Bel, I got you something," said Rasiel. The younger prince snorted and folded his arms.

"More bird poop?" he snickered.

"No, something better," Rasiel replied, handing his brother a box. Bel hesitantly opened it, and took the long piece of cloth from it.

"What is this?" he asked. His older brother flicked his head.

"It's a blanket, stupid. For your bed, you know? That thing we sleep on?"

"Oh. So it's kind of a present for you, too," Bel sighed. Rasiel rolled his eyes.

"Bel... you have to learn. There is no 'me,' and there is no 'you.' There is no 'my,' there is no 'your.' Bel, we are one and the same. We're what the kingdom calls the royal twins. We're identical. Ne?"

Bel gazed at his brother through his bangs. "Yeah," he said. "That's why you're the older brother."

"Sheshe, that's right. Now come on, Bel," Rasiel replied, "Breakfast will be ready soon."

"Help me up. Help the REAL king up," Bel snickered.

"Heh, that's a good joke," Rasiel said with a grin, before taking Bel's hand and pulling the other up. Bel smiled.

"Thanks."

"Anytime," Rasiel replied. "You're my brother, Bel."

"And you're mine, Jil."

"Hey, Jil!" Bel called, "You okay?"

The other prince sat upright, coughing. "Sheshe- *cough* yeah, I'm fine. You just *cough* knocked the wind out of me is all."

"Sorry...," Bel murmured, placing his hand on the other's back to support him. "I owe you one for that."

"No problem, Bel, really," Rasiel said, getting up to his feet. "I'm fine."

Bel sighed. "Okay... good..."

"Sheshe, Bel," Rasiel said, hugging his brother, "I have so much fun hanging out with you."

"Me too," the younger prince said, "I love you, Jil."

"Shesheshe. Gross."

"Oh, pfft, shut up," Bel snorted. "You started it."

"Bel, Bel, stop!" Jil shouted as another knife dug into his chest. "Ah- our promise!"

"What promise?" Bel giggled madly, slashing through the skin. "Ahaha...! Look at all the blood, Jil! Isn't it amazing?"

"Bel... ah- it... hurts," Jill rasped, closing his eyes, and dropping his struggle. "Bel... I... I hate you."

"Shishishi. I hate you too, Rasiel."

-End Flashback.

Bel froze in the middle of his fight, and looked at the knife in his hand, then up at Rasiel, and at all the blood soaking their clothes. 'We'll die if this goes on much longer, I have to end it soon,' he thought. With that, he grabbed Rasiel's wrist, and threw the man into the wall, causing him to drop his knives. He pressed his body against his brother's, and a knife into the other's throat.

As the blade got closer to the vital artery, Fran closed his eyes.

He couldn't watch his lover murder his brother.

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>Reviews, please!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16: Brotherly Affection is Real?

A Royal Fall Chapter Sixteen

* * *

><p>Bel paused, rested his head on Rasiel's shoulder, and dropped his knife. "Who am I kidding?" he whispered, in a voice low enough for Rasiel not to hear.<p>

"Bel?" the older prince murmured, reopening his tightly shut eyes. "Aren't you gonna..."

"No," Bel rasped, his fingers sliding down the wall until they were barely holding his brother prisoner. "Rasiel... what are we doing?"

"Hm?" the other murmured, "We're... fighting?"

"No...," Bel said again, backing up, "We're trying to kill each other."

"Same thing," Rasiel muttered. The younger blonde shook his head, and backed off his brother.

"It used to be different," he said. "Do you remember, Jil? When we were seven years old, mother took us out for dinner. That's when we hugged each other for the first time, because we had had so much fun."

"You hugged me, I didn't freaking hug you-"

"Shh," Bel hushed, "Jil... we're... we're one and the same, aren't we?"

The two gazed into each other's eyes, and Fran watched, admittedly happy that Bel hadn't killed his brother, and smiled when Bel embraced the older man. "Bel... you remembered all that from our childhood?" Rasiel murmured. Bel grinned.

"You're my brother after all."

"But then, why'd you... try to kill me, like two years ago?"

The younger prince looked down. "You came to me with a vengeance. I took the easy way out and passed you on to Xanxus. I... don't think I ever thought that you'd come back to haunt me."

"Shesheshe... well... I did."

Belphegor released the older man, frowning. "Jil... you've done some pretty bad stuff, and I don't know how you're going to compensate."

"Well... I'll tell you your boss isn't dead... Mukuro knows how to bring himself back from Hell, I'm sure he could do the same to Xanxus...," Rasiel mumbled. Bel looked down.

"It's time for you to go."

"Huh?"

"Rasiel... you need to go," Bel repeated. "I might not have the cruelty to kill you now, but I might change my mind the longer I see you. ... Go."

The older prince stared for a moment, and murmured, "Bel, I don't HAVE anywhere to go."

Bel grabbed his brother's arm, and pulled him past Fran, through the halls and to the front door. "I'm sorry, Jil. It's... it's difficult. We never were the brothers we wanted to be for each other, but we both know, it's too late."

"Usheshe, so you're going to take the easy way out again?" Rasiel asked. "Bel... I'll die without you."

"Don't wait for an ambulence," Bel replied, shoving the other prince outside. "Go get a life before I destroy it."

The older prince looked at his brother one last time. "You've changed, Bel," he said. "How can you just pass over a chance to kill me? After I've done so much... after I've destroyed your relationship with your little kouhai, murdered Xanxus, and almost Squalo as well... don't I deserve to die at your hand?"

"The only thing you deserve is the pain of living life alone," Bel replied, "I know what love is. You don't. There is no 'we.' There is no 'our.' Only 'you,' 'me,' 'my,' and 'your.' Bye, Jil."

"... Bye, Bel," Jil murmured, frowning and turning to walk away. He paused after a few steps, then looked at Bel once more. "I do know what love is, by the way," he said, "I think for a moment there, I may have just felt it."

"Bye, Jil."

Rasiel headed out, moving for his new life as an outcast, Bel shut the door, and a tear rolled down his cheek. "Senpai?" Fran murmured, "You okay?"

"It's nothing, Fran, I'm fine," Bel whispered. "I'm fine."

"Senpai, we still have... stuff to take care of."

"VRAI, BEL!" screamed Squalo, "LET THE DOOR OPEN! I NEED TO KILL THAT DAMNED RASIEL!"

Bel grabbed the Rain guardian's arm, "Squalo, no, we need to contact Mukuro."

The shark gave the prince a death glare, before taking out his cell phone and calling the Vongola guardian of Mist. "VOI! SEND MUKURO OVER HERE AS FAST AS YOU CAN, WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY THAT CALLS FOR HIS DEATH! ... VOOI! YOU HANG UP AND YOU DIE, BRAT!"

Meanwhile...

"Gah- these wounds... Bel should've... spoken sooner," Rasiel snarled, leaning against a tree, "I need help if I'm ever going to shrug these off."

"Oh? What do we have here?"

Rasiel turned in the direction of the voice to find Lussuria, returning from his early outing. "Lussuria-," he gasped, "What..."

"Let me guess. You were revived, Bel fought with you, and then he realized his love for his brother, as did you, and he let you go."

"How did you-"

"I'm the Varia's mother; of COURSE I know what goes on," Lussuria replied, his arms folded. "Come here, hon, I can't let Bel's first escaped victim die in vain~."

Rasiel grimanced. "Do I have to?" he mumbled.

"If you want to live, yes," Lussuria said, smiling. "Come now, Ra-chan."

"Ra-chan?" Rasiel repeated, before sighing and holding out his arm. It was Lussuria's turn to look disgusted.

"Oh, no, I'm NOT going to touch you," he said, "I'll let Pea-chan do the deed."

Rasiel sighed. It would seem as though love was still out of his reach, no matter where it was to come from.

For a king...

Life was looking worse than death.

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>Reviews!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17: The Prince, and HIS Froggy

A Royal Fall Chapter Seventeen

WARNING- This chap might seem something like a filler. -.-' Don't try to skip, though!

* * *

><p>Vongola Hq: 1:45 AM<p>

"Frankly, Squalo-san, it's really early in the morning, and Hibari-san, who sleeps in Mukuro's room, is no morning person," Tsuna sighed, "Can't it wait?"

On the other line, Squalo lowered his voice. (Listen, brat, it's Xanxus. He... his spirit has transmigrated, and the only person who can bring him back, for all we know, is Mukuro Rokudo. Please. We need his help.)

When Tsunayoshi heard that, he was both confused, shocked, and in an immediate rush to help. "Okay," he said, "I'll check with him, all right?"

(Yes, thank you.)

Tsuna hung up, and, sighing, walked over to room M18, and knocked quietly. He heard a groan from inside, followed by a chuckle, and soon enough, Hibari opened the door, dressed in only a pair of long, black pants. "What the hell are you doing?" he hissed.

"I need to talk to Mukuro-san," Tsuna replied, "I'm really sorry to disturb you two."

"'Disturbed?' That's a very mild word for interrupting us, Tsunayoshi," Hibari muttered.

"Kufufu~ Don't drop hints, Kyouya," Mukuro said, stepping over to the boss. "What could you possibly require at me at this hour?"

"I need you to die for someone," Tsuna answered. Mist and Cloud glanced at each other, then slammed the door, and Tsuna sighed. "Let me explain," he requested. Mukuro reopened the door.

"Tsunayoshi, this isn't the hour for jokes."

"I don't joke, Mukuro," Tsuna replied, "Listen. Xanxus's soul transmigrated on accident, or something, so you need to go to Italy and help bring him back."

Mukuro frowned. "That's rather risky, Tsunayoshi," he murmured, "Is it all right?"

"Do it, you pineapple, and let me get my sleep," Hibari muttered from his place on the bed.

"Fine, Kyouya," Mukuro said, "When do I leave?"

"Immediately. There's no time to waste."

* * *

><p>Varia Hq: 5:00 PM "Yes, thank you," Squalo said, before hanging up. He sighed. "I still can't believe you let that idiot go alive."<br>"Sorry, captain," Bel said, "... It was... brotherly love, I guess."

"You're lucky Xanxus can't hear you saying that," Squalo muttered. Suddenly, Lussuria walked in, his peacock box weapon at his side.

"Bel-chan, I fixed your brother up and sent him off, just so you know," he said, "Well, I didn't touch him, I used Pea-chan. I mean, I couldn't lay a finger on someone so... repulsive."

"Wow, that's rare. You're usually always eager to touch another man," Fran snickered. "I'm glad senpai didn't snap and kill him, though."

Bel grinned. "The prince knew he made a good choice," he said happily, hugging his kouhai. "Anyway, when's Mukuro going to be here?"

"Sometime tomorrow morning," Squalo replied.

"Okay... so then, is skylark-san coming, too?"

"No, probably not. He hates going on helicopters at nighttime."

"Aw."

Bel giggled and kissed Fran's cheek. "Froggy, I want to tell you more about Jil, now that this is all over."

"Mm, okay, fine, if you have to," Fran sighed.

"Come with me," Bel said.

Fran allowed Bel to pick him up bridal style- since he was too lazy to walk- and they headed back to their room. The prince lied his kouhai on the bed, and sat beside him. "We were always rivals, but we never hurt each other," Bel said, holding Fran close. "We would tease, occassionally pull pranks... and then, after we turned ten, things turned sour really fast."

"In what way?" Fran questioned, taking off his hat and placing it beside him. Bel brushed off his annoyance at Fran taking off the hat, and continued.

"Our pranks got worse," he told the younger man. "I kind of started it by lighting his jacket on fire one day. He got really pissed off, and the next day, I woke up leashed to my bed. Mother had to come in and untie me."

"What did you do to get him back?" Fran asked.

"... Well, nothing, at first. Then he started pinning me down and feeding me freaking clumps of dirt," Bel snarled, "THAT is what got me."

"What happened?" Fran pressed.

The prince took a moment. "After watching father hunt deer with throwing knives, I got an idea. A big plan formed in my mind, and one day, I stole father's knives, and...," he shuddered like it was a really pleasant memory, "well, you know the rest. But it was... for a first kill... the memory's so bittersweet, Fran. The blood was amazing, but when I reflect on how he screamed and begged for life..." Bel reached a hand up over his heart, and clutched his shirt tightly as he whispered, "It makes me wonder what I would do if you, Fran, were screaming for help. It hurts to think like that, but... it didn't hurt when I did it to Rasiel, so if I were to attack Froggy, would I... would I be able to stop myself?"

"You don't need to stop yourself, senpai," Fran murmured, his lips brushing against the prince's neck, "because I know you. I know that you don't want to hurt people close to you, but sometimes, you can't help yourself, and you just... attack... almost blindly. You're a maniac, senpai, and I love you, no matter what."

"Shishishi, how can the prince think of attacking such a romantic Froggy... no... I'll never hurt you, Fran, I promise," Bel said, hugging his lover, and wondering what it was about Fran that had given him a heart. When he thought of Fran, he felt warm inside, and his bluntly cruel nature seemed like a faraway illusion, because he simply couldn't act that way when Fran was around. Fran was too precious to become one of his victims.

Bel always knew it, too, from the illusionist's first day at the Varia, Bel had felt a strong attraction for him.

So strong that he sometimes didn't know how to deal with it.

"Fran... I love you," Bel whispered, holding the smaller body in his firm embrace. "If I lost you... I'd... I'd probably go crazy."

"You already are, senpai," Fran replied, looking into the prince's eyes, before coming in and kissing him.

That was another thing.

Every time Fran touched him, the prince would find himself suprised. Why? Maybe it was Fran's old, rude attitude. When he first started to react to Bel's flirty moves, he'd almost always reacted negatively. And then, one day, Bel had gone out to slaughter some people in the early morning, and, on that special day, Fran had run to him and practically glomped him, sobbing about not knowing where the prince had gone. It was the first time Bel had seen true emotion in Fran's expression, and he had fallen in love with the rare circumstances in which his kouhai dropped the tough act to act more... human.

Funny, Bel thought, for he hadn't considered himself to be very 'human' in the first place.

Everything about Fran pulled Bel in to a trap. The light, pretty voice that sounded eternally smug, but always had a touch of something that would always calm Bel down, and then the eyes, a bright teal color that shone cutely whenever he said something he found to be amusing. And his hair, the same color as his eyes, was something that Bel had found so special, that he'd attempted to hide it from anyone else through the frog hat which he forced Fran to wear. Mammon's hat? No, that was an excuse. Bel never felt this much for Mammon.

As Bel returned Fran's kiss, his heart began to race, for he had realized that it was official.

Fran was his.

And no one else's.

Not Mukuro's, not Squalo's, and not Rasiel's.

Fran belonged to him.

As they broke from the brief kiss, Bel breathed Fran's name, and held his shoulders, before breaking into a grin unlike the usual cheshire. It was a smile that was all sweet, no tease, and Fran knew what it meant in less than a second.

'You're MINE, Froggy.'

"All yours," Fran answered the unspoken sentence, before coming close and giving the prince another kiss, one that would linger for a longer time. One that would seal their relationship forever.

It was definite.

Bel and Fran would stay at each other's sides, through any obstacle, and be lovers for as long as it was physically amd mentally possible.

The Prince and the Frog were genuinely...

beginning their 'happily ever after.'

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>Woo! But it's NOT OVA YET! One more chappie, people!<p>

AND THEN IT'LL BE TIME TO BEGIN A ROYAL END! :D

Love you guys! Keep reviewing! :)


	18. Chapter 18: I Love You to Hell, Xanxus

A Royal Fall Chapter Eighteen

Phew... A Royal End coming soon! I'm on vacation this week, so I've been updating this story to wrap it up... but... :'( I'm gonna miss it.

* * *

><p>Mukuro stood before the Varia, a pistol in his hand. "Where is Xanxus's vessel of a body?"<p>

Squalo walked off silently to retrieve the body, and Mukuro sat on the couch. Fran sat down beside him, and Bel took the arm of the chair. Meanwhile, Mukuro gazed at the gun in his hands, and sighed. "It's the Possession shot," he said, "I never let you see it, Fran, but it's my most treasured weapon."

"I know," Fran replied.

"It's difficult," Mukuro whispered, "Doing this... when I know I may not return..."

"You never doubt your abilities with this- what's different now?" Bel asked. The illusionist smiled.

"It's been a long time. I don't know if I remember the path... and now... I have Kyouya."

"Sorry, Master," Fran spoke up, "At least you have your pineapple."

Mukuro twitched, then smacked the side of Fran's head, and he and Bel laughed a bit at Mukuro's sensitivity over his hair. As Bel and Fran high fived each other, Squalo came back, carrying Xanxus's body on his back, and blushing at the feeling. "He's so cold," Squalo murmured, before laying the body on the ground.

"You okay, shark?" Mukuro asked, leaning forward and placing his gloved hand on the silverette's cheek. Squalo looked up, straight into Mukuro's eyes, blushed, and turned his gaze elsewhere.

"It's... difficult... to know that I'm leaning over a soulless Xanxus," Squalo whispered. What he didn't know in that moment was that his words convinced Mukuro to do this for the Varia. He felt an odd kinship for Squalo. The feeling of a lost lover was strangely familiar, and Mukuro smiled, pointing the pistol at his head.

"That won't be for long," he murmured, "Now, prince charming, Fran, shark, and (he looked up at Lussuria), Sun guardian... Arrivederci (until we meet again)."

BANG.

Fran winced as the body of his Master fell limply to the ground, and looked away. "Why can't he just speak normal Japanese like the rest of us?" he muttered.

Lussuria smiled. "His Italian is pretty nice too, though..."

* * *

><p>Mukuro's spirit gazed at Fran. 'Some ways are easier than others when it comes to moving on,' he thought. 'But... I have better morals than that... I won't... mess with Fran...'<p>

'Just think about Kyouya... yes... that's it...'

The spirit closed his eyes, and gave a gentle moan as he fantasized about his lover, before suddenly-

"Ah-!"

The nostalgic pleasure of passing through the barrier of the real world and into the beyond overcame him.

Mukuro, panting slightly, walked through the blank path before him- the colorless, empty trail that only a pure spirit could walk, when he heard a voice in the distance. An angry shout, that the illusionist would usually pass over when traveling through this area, but he knew that he couldn't ignore anything with THAT tone.

Mukuro strode towards the voice, and was pleasantly suprised to find precisely who he needed. "Xanxus," he murmured. The man turned to him, and looked away immediately, but Mukuro caught the sight of a spiritual tear on his cheek. The illusionist walked closer, and wrapped his arms around Xanxus, then hugged gently. "Shh, it's okay," he whispered. "You're right, it's not your time. You're going home with me, Xanxus... so let everything out early."

The older man pushed him back. "I don't have anything to let out," he growled, "I'm humiliated, angered, and frustrated. I just want to go home."

Mukuro tilted Xanxus's head up, looking into the deep, blood-red eyes, and whispered, "You look... much like Kyouya... you know?"

"Hm?"

The illusionist pressed his lips against the other phantom's for a fleeting moment, before backing off. "Don't... taste like him, though." Xanxus then said something foul enough for Mukuro to arch a brow in suprise. The Mist chuckled, and took Xanxus's arm. "You want to go back, don't you?"

"I just want to see Squalo," Xanxus rasped, "and if you tell anyone about this, I'll freaking murder you."

"It's okay... I tend to become a little... eh... well, I forget things that happen in here. You might too, I don't know," Mukuro said, smiling, and reaching for the boss's hand. "Come. We'll leave this place."

Xanxus followed Mukuro, with hesitance, and the illusionist led Mukuro through the road, thinking carefully about his moves, before he stopped, and reached his hand out. Before him was a solid wall. "I am Mukuro Rokudo, and I am bringing Xanxus of the Varia back from the edge of transmigration."

"He has ALREADY transmigrated, Rokudo, you know how this works," spoke a voice from behind the two. Mukuro turned, and frowned.

"Daemon Spade," he greeted. "Haven't you passed over this section of Hell yet?"

"I've watched you come and go, but never have you been bold enough to try and steal from the devil," Spade said, before chuckling, "Nufufufufu."

"Xanxus here wasn't given to the devil properly. He was EXORCISED. And those who suffer exorcism are fair game to revive," Mukuro announced. "He will return here, hand-in-hand with his partner in crime, when the time truly comes."

"You know how to leave," Daemon said, "Why don't you just do it?"

"I've never brought someone back with me," Mukuro replied, "and doing so takes effort. If you'll excuse us-"

"Wait, there's someone here Xanxus ought to see before he moves on," Spade cut in. "A tearful reunion between him and his father-"

"No," Mukuro said immediately, covering Xanxus's eyes, "I won't let you give him what will make his stay here a permanent trip."

With that, Mukuro smashed his shoulder into the wall, dragging Xanxus with him, and together, they pushed through the barrier, fighting off headaches as they went.

* * *

><p>"Nn..."<p>

Mukuro reached up and massaged his aching forehead, then looked around. "Ah... did I... was I successful?"

Squalo, with Xanxus's head in his lap, looked up and gazed into the illusionist's eyes, and whispered, "He's warm... and he's breathing... thank you."

"Pansy," Fran coughed.

"Don't bully him, Fran, we all know how you cried your eyes out when the Varia pulled a prank and said Bel had died," Mukuro said, still rubbing his head sorely.

"Hey, that was just mean," the younger illusionist muttered, "no need for you to bring that up."

"Ugh... where...?"

Squalo watched as his lover's eyes fluttered open, and he smiled. "Welcome back, boss."

Xanxus sat up, then groaned, reaching up and holding his forehead. "The hell happened...?"

"Xanxus," Squalo began, embracing his boss. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you... I love you... I love you so much, Xanxus..."

Xanxus shoved the Rain guardian back. "Not now."

Squalo looked disheartened for a moment, and murmured, "But, boss, I just... really missed you."

The Sky glared at the other. "I'm freaking done with all this weakness. I'll be in my room."

The swordsman sighed, looking down. "It would seem... not everything is complete."

Bel and Fran each took a shoulder to rub as Squalo made his sad-shark face, and Mukuro stood. "Well, it seems like my work here is done," he said, "I just can't shake this weird feeling about something I forgot while I was in Hell with Xanxus..."

"Bye, Master," Fran called. "Squalo, don't worry, boss is always like this. He'll be paying attention to you the moment you walk into his room. Just give him a little time."

"Right...," Squalo murmured, "Okay..."

"Shishishi, Luss, go cook Squalo's favorite meal or something," Bel said. Lussuria nodded, and headed for the kitchen.

And, in his room, Xanxus was looking over some papers he'd written just before the entire scenario.

"It looks like this is the only way... for the Varia to grow stronger."

-Owari

* * *

><p>8) A Royal End will be posted soon, too! But don't expect another post tonight... I'm getting... sleepy...<p>

XD Need to pay a little more attention to other fics. Bye-bii~ Hope to see you all soon for the 'A Royal-' series finale!

Reviews, please!


End file.
